


Rias's Wild Night

by darkrestorer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, Gambling, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Rias has been married to Issei for ten years. She is happy but feels that he's been neglecting her far too much. But when he doesn't appear on their far too important tenth wedding anniversary, Rias sinks into depression. Desiring to drown her sorrows in a local bar, she finds herself with unlikely company.
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The clock’s hands changed places. Another hour had passed. Rias looked away from the timepiece, which told her how late it was now, hanging from her apartment’s wall and onto the table she had prepared. Plates and utensils of silver, a large roast sheltered by a dome to keep warm, and an expensive wine that she knew Issei would love, all illuminated by the soft glow of candlelight at the center to give their evening a romantic feel, which she had no doubt would be broken by that guy’s boisterous clumsiness. Ten years of marriage. Everything needed to be perfect, even though she knew her husband was too dense to appreciate the finer details in her efforts. 

But all that aside, she did feel nervous whenever she stole glances at the clock and the lonesome dining room. At first, she thought it was just the jitters from the thought of celebrating their special tenth wedding anniversary, but it quickly grew apparent that she was wrong.

She checked her phone once again and sighed when there was no notification. Not a word from Issei yet. She shouldn’t be surprised since he was out running some errands for his other girls, his dream of becoming a harem king still at the forefront of his mind. Rias should be commended for sharing her husband with so many girls. 

Untying her apron and putting it aside, she decided it was time to get dressed up before he arrived. 

A subtle grin managed to form on her lips as her mind steered itself to more fun things, like what kind of dress would make that pervert fall head over heels for her again. Even with all the years they’ve spent together, the thrill that came with making his nose bleed didn’t tire her. After sauntering off to her room, Rias stood in front of her dresser and didn't hesitate to pull her spaghetti strap top over her head before letting it fall gently unto the floor. She rummaged around her room, trying to find something decent, or rather indecent, to change into. 

Some of her devils have praised that her figure had matured splendidly over the years. Looking down at herself for a brief moment, she wondered if that was really true. Her hips always had trouble fitting into her pants with how big they were, and every movement of her legs had them swaying fervently. Her waist was as narrow as always, so there’s nothing special there. Compared to Akeno’s, her legs were nothing special, long and sexy as they may be, there were plenty of girls who contested her in that regard. That aside, she was glad her cup size had peaked during her high school days. She couldn’t imagine buying new sets if they had continued to get any bigger. Issei liked her figure; He considered her perfect in every way, better even than they first met.

Posing in front of the full body mirror, Rias raised her arms dramatically, causing the loose woolen sweater she chose to rise to her midriff, unveiling the nice lace thong she recently bought for Issei. Turning, she stared at her ass, noticing the narrow string being wedged into her crack. Feeling uncomfortable with the overall appeal, she lifted the sweater off and searched for a bra to match her thong. 

Issei, she recalled, praised her professional attire a lot before, but another memory told her that he liked her school uniform. Choosing between the two became quite the conundrum, as she glanced at the array of fine clothes on her bed with both hands on her hips. Thinking with her Pawn’s tastes in mind was a much harder task than she expected. She sighed and flipped through all her clothing again.

After some time and a series of undressing, her outfit finally looked promising. Her black lingerie was elegant and had sheer material in areas that would tease Issei to no end. She patted her pencil skirt and finished buttoning up her dress shirt all the way to her collar before fixing her blazer and examining herself in front of her full-length mirror. It’s a good thing she had the right garter belt to match. The appeal of it really made her look like a sexy secretary. The look suited her well. Issei had great taste, she admitted. She gave herself a once-over, turning and inspecting different angles, but something felt off. 

“Ah-ha!” She got to work unbuttoning her dress shirt down until her cleavage grew and hints of the outer rim of her lingerie started peeking out at the edge. “Perfect.” She placed a hand on her hip and smiled while puffing her chest out. Issei was a lucky man to have her. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction when he got home.

She imagined him opening the door, tired after a long day’s work, and her stepping into the entrance, showing off the risque outfit to him like the kind of loving and dedicated wife she swore to be. Then a fountain of blood coming from his nose, the kind of exaggerated reaction that excited her most, would surely follow.

She was in high spirits now after a good recollection of all his past perversions, striding through their home as if on cloud nine. What had she been fretting for? Issei was definitely looking forward to their special night, he even said so a couple of days ago. Not to mention how ready she was to pounce on him and give him the taste of an elite devil.

Looking down at the table, she noticed that her phone had received a message while she was changing. But there was something about it that unnerved her, an instance of woman’s intuition.

“Sorry, Rias, I won’t be able to go home today because somebody needs my help. No need to worry about me, I’ll be fine, just go ahead and eat dinner without me. If I’m lucky, I’ll introduce you to a new member of my harem tomorrow! ”

Her chest tightened upon reading the cheerful text. Something was trying to escape her throat, but she forced it back down.

“Don’t you remember what day it is today?” Her hands didn’t stop shaking even after pressing the send button, fearing what kind of reply she would get. But nothing was as agonizing as the wait.

“No, I don’t. Why? Is it Akeno’s birthday?”

**_Thwack._ ** The phone fell with a soft thump. Indifferent and thoughtless, the message didn’t carry a single hint- no, it didn’t care for what today meant for him.

Rias’ face became clouded, losing the vibrant color she once had, as her heart took a plunge. She should have expected this. Issei being Issei, there really was only one thing in that one track mind of his, and it was none other than to expand his harem. Not even their cherished anniversary, celebrating their important marriage, mattered to him. He cared less about her now that he was surrounded by women left and right. 

Frustration and sadness bubbling up in her, she clutched the rim of her tight skirt, her knuckles turning white. She glanced at the special dinner that they were meant to share together. Visions of their ideal evening, laughing, drinking, and making love, slowly faded in her eyes like oil paint being washed away.

With a heavy heart, she stomped hard across the floor and slammed the door behind her, leaving their apartment. 

The streets were dark and cold during this time. With vacant eyes staring at the crude asphalt, she passed by cars parked along the empty sidewalk. 

“I don’t believe this,” she said sullenly, her aimless feet taking her away from the painful household where her entire world shattered. Recalling that message made her heart ache terribly. Each step she took made her stumble. Of all the times she decided to wear high heels. Even recalling the reason for that made her drown in sorrow.

She needed to forget it all. She needed to forget Issei.

A bright yellow light entered her vision, as it came upon her path from the door of the small buildings to the side. There was a stone stoop surrounded by a small patch of grass on each side. And above it was a polished wooden door with a single stained glass panel. Simple but classy. Her eyes had only enough will in them to make out the sign that said “Open” behind the glass, and the bright lights that glittered inside. Her curiosity piqued, she stepped closer, finding that it was a bar, the only one open around this area at this late hour, until her face was inches away from the gold glass window. Seeing the luxurious bottles and comfortable furniture there made her realize how parched her throat was from the tears she had spent and how much she yearned for a breather. 

Opening the door, her eyes immediately sought out the drinks and regarded everything else as trivial, the desire to drown her sadness thoroughly etched in her that she would do anything to pilfer the chance to take a sip and fade away.

She didn’t even realize the person trying to stop her from taking another step until after making it halfway through in her haste.

“I’m sorry, miss, we’re fully booked for the night, so please leave.” A well-built man in his later fourties brought his hands between him and the dazed woman, motioning for her to stop, as he matched her slow pace. “The sign outside even- Damn, I forgot to flip it. Anyway, sorry about that, but we’re not taking customers. Oh crap, she’s not even looking at me!”

Rias furrowed her brows while watching the troublesome man’s frantic gestures, then shooting a look of disappointment after finally giving up.

Before she could turn on her heels, a languid yet cheerful voice called out to them, “Why not let her join us? It’s not like a little uninvited guest will ruin our birthday boy’s party.”

“Yeah, plus who could turn down such a lovely damsel? Not me.”

The man obstructing Rias turned to look at the three gentlemen sitting on high stools at the bar counter. All of them looked past their prime. Wrinkles, greying hair, skinny arms, receding hairlines, they must have been above fifty but not quite seniors yet. “Is that alright with you all?”

One of them yelled out, “Of course it’s alright! It’s my birthday after all. Ladies are more than welcome.”

“Here, miss, have a drink with us, it’s on the house.”

Rias, realizing that she forgot her wallet and purse, had little choice. She took a look at her surroundings harder, the group of strangers seemed so eager to have her. A bunch of dirty, old lechers they probably were. Although, she wasn’t so perturbed to back out, not by mere guys who were past their prime. She just needed to stay guarded and nothing bad should happen. 

Taking the seat in between them, she hung her head and leaned against the counter. She didn't feel like making eye contact as they stole glances around her, so she kept quiet while waiting for the bartender to return to his spot. They didn’t seem to mind either. Their easy-going expressions shifted away from her and back to themselves after finding her unsociable, yet they still looked as energetic as every. Large mugs of what seemed like beer sat on top of the counter in front of each person.

She heard jazz music, one that seemed quite a classic from what she made of it, playing in the back, turned down so that this group could talk freely. When asked by the bartender what she’ll have, her reply would come out soft, and then she would fall silent. Their generosity was all well and good, but she was in a sour mood and preferred to drink alone, secluded in her thoughts. Just as her glass was handed and all their drinks were refilled, the elder gentlemen’s conversation started up again, and Rias fell into an even deeper silence. She asked herself what she was doing here drinking with a group of strangers.

Laughter surrounded her gloomy exterior, as she idly toyed with her glass, rolling it in her palm. Suppressing the urge to think about her husband was harder than she thought. The dark brown liquid reflected her misery sown by his thoughtlessness.

She finally took a sip and scolded herself for allowing Issei to forget their anniversary, for letting him drift away from her. She hadn’t expected him to be so… so juvenile! He had too much useless energy, spent only on conquering women but not for caring for their needs. He was just like a child relentlessly looking for new pastimes for his collection. If only he was more mature and settled down with her.

She let the tangy citrus liquid slip down her throat again, its bite and sweetness less than enough to overcome the bitterness she felt. Trying to push back the misery steadily became difficult until she could bear it no longer.

Suddenly, she felt something- a rough hand brush her cheek, stealing away the tear she unknowingly shedded. Looking to her right, the owner watched her wretched state with worry. “Now that’s a face I don’t ever want to see on a girl, especially not on someone as beautiful as you. Just keep taking a sip of your drink and warm yourself up. Order anything from William over there, whatever you want, don’t even think about the price, we’ll cover for you.”

Wiping her eyes off of the tears which had started to accumulate, the glass tilted into her mouth as she took a generous gulp, swinging her head back a little. The cubes of ice clunk together as she slammed the glass down onto the soft wood once she drained every single drop. The alcohol was not too strong for her taste. It was just right. “Thanks…. I apologize that I’m like this.” Her voice barely hid the cracking.

“Hey, drinking comes naturally here, be it for fun or for remorse. No reason to apologize for that.” His voice was deep, husky even. It reminded Rias of a grandfather of someone from her peers. He brought his own glass up to his lips. “The name is Robert.”

“I have to agree with him. Not laughing and drinking. That’s all you need to apologize for.” The gentleman to her left smiled and raised his half-empty glass. He was the slimmest of the two, about the same height as Rias. “Clifford. I was the one who roped these two numbskulls into celebrating my birthday.”

“More like we organized the entire thing after finding out you were going to be all alone. I even had to call up my friend who is the owner here to make reservations.” Further to her right was the shortest of the three, even shorter than Rias. He was a stout man with a kind face. He grinned at Rias, waving a hand. “Hi, the name’s Richard. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“My name is Rias.” She nodded to them, trying to bury her tears. “Likewise…”

“If I may ask, why the long face, Rias?” Clifford inch a bit closer.

She returned her gaze to the tempting liquid, took another sip from it, and sighed heavily. “It’s about my husband.”

“Oh dear…” 

“Yeah…” She smiled bitterly. “Today is our tenth anniversary. I was really looking forward to it too, but guess who didn’t show up?”

“That’s low.”

“Indeed, who would forget an anniversary with such a good-looking wife?”

Rias proceeded to tell them how much her marriage had started off wonderfully just like the dream she had but slowly dwindled over the years due to her husband’s frequent absences, bar a few details such as the ridiculous harem which he had mustered through his incredible exploits. The words were difficult to conceive for Rias had been reluctant to admit that her relationship had a crack which worsened over time, even though accepting of her husband’s desire to include other women in his life. She just didn’t foresee that things would turn out the way they had.

“I know in my heart that he still cares about me,” softly muttered the crimson-haired woman, shifting her weight on the bar stool, “yet I can’t help but feel neglected, shoved to the side, as if I was old news. Oftentimes I feel he pours more attention to other women than me. I just wanted for us to spend the night together for once, and…” She felt her throat constricting itself before she could finish.

“No need to explain yourself,” Clifford reassured her. “We get the gist of it.”

“Definitely, the fault lies on that guy if anything.” Robert patted her back lightly. His large hand felt heavy yet reassuring. She could feel the wealth of life experience in them.

Rias nodded, thankful for their understanding. The tension around her shoulders softened a little. The music and the great atmosphere of the bar had an uplifting air about it. Not a trace of seediness around the place. She emptied her glass, feeling much more comfortable about her surroundings. As she brushed aside her gaze to the handful of friends recalling hardships and marriages, the inkling in her heart that these men were just wooing her for her body slowly dissipated. Her head felt a little lighter but far from being drunk. 

The bartender scowled while polishing a mug. “What a total jackass.”

“I know, right?” Robert slapped the table, surprising Rias. “Even my son never missed an anniversary or birthday in his life.”

Clifford laughed and jabbed at the old timer’s estranged son.

“Hey, William,” Richard called out, “don’t you see that her glass is empty? Pour another round for the miss. Something extra special this time. I don’t care how expensive it is, just put it on my tab.” His chair rattled under his weight as he stood up to lean forward and catch the bald man’s attention. 

Amused by the stout man’s eager personality, the bartender shuffled behind the counter, grabbing some bottles for his concoction. Rias watched, surprised by the sudden order..

A few moments later, she was greeted by a bright blue cocktail which had an elegant aroma. It was easy on the eyes that’s for sure. She couldn’t remember the last time somebody made one for her. In the distance, she heard William, the bartender, call out saying his tab was growing but not getting paid.

“Thank you.” Rias smiled, albeit a little. “I’m sorry for troubling you with this.”

“Oh it’s nothing. I don’t mind doing this every so often, especially .” Richard lifted his glass up, looking at her expectantly. Flattered by the gesture and his cool demeanor, Rias gladly raised her own and nodded.

The drink had a sweet tang to it, Rias mused. She liked it a lot. It was the perfect treat to wash away her worries. It didn’t take long for her to be surrounded by pleasant chatter. As she let herself be engrossed in their drinking and small talk, she would feel them bump against her elbow or shoulders from time to time, though she didn’t mind at all. There was far too much going on than to feel conscious about contact.

Although she didn’t laugh at all at their words, it didn’t stop her from enjoying their attention. Through the warm atmosphere, her hands came free and touched their arms without her knowing it as they talked. Thoughts of her failed anniversary were put in the back of her mind.

“By the way,” drawled out Robert. “Am I wrong to assume that the outfit of yours was meant for a certain someone?” He pointed a nonchalant finger at her outfit.

She looked down at herself. The motion was enough to make her blazer shift and widen the opening of her already gaping cleavage. She felt eyes widening around her. No wonder she caught them stealing glances frequently at her. Not to mention that her tight skirt had ridden up and exposed more of her thigh’s bare skin above her stockings. She admitted the display which she was allowing them to see looked quite sultry, and she shouldn’t allow eyes that weren’t her husband’s to see it, but the inclination to cover up didn’t exist in her. Showing off a little skin didn’t hurt after all. In fact, she liked the attention.

“Oh, this?” Her lips curled with a hint of bitterness as the clothing brought an unpleasant twinge. “I wanted to surprise Issei, so I pulled out all the stops to get him in the mood.”

“So that explains it!” Clifford grinned. “At first we thought you were the stripper we ordered if not for the cold and sullen stare you had. But there was no freaking way, all of us thought.”

“Really? Why is that?” Rias said.

“Well…” He scratched the back of his head, amused. “It’s because there is just no way a woman like you could be one. I mean, look at you, your looks are no joke.”

“It’s no exaggeration,” Robert said smoothly, “that you are the sexiest woman we’ve ever had the pleasure to lay our eyes on.” There was a hint of intenseness in his gaze as he looked at Rias.

“Thank you. I’m greatly flattered.” The woman licked her lips after taking a conservative sip. Her heart pounded lightly underneath her chest.

“Speaking of which,” Clifford chimed in. “I know it’s a bit late, but we ordered a stripper to come, you see. You may not want to stick around, so I thought it’s best to warn you.”

“A stripper eh….” She rarely saw one in person. It might be interesting to see the show. After all, she didn’t have anything better to do. “Not at all. Is it alright if I stay till your party ends?”

The three of them laughed. Robert’s hand landed on her shoulder, as he smiled widely at her proposal. “Of course not! You don’t even need to ask. Having a sexy woman like you around spices things up. What say you, birthday boy?”

Clifford had a smile broader than anyone else there. “You already know my answer. Let’s make a toast to our new friend, Ms. Rias. May she enjoy her time with us while her husband is off doing who knows what.”

Rias chuckled, lifting up her drink with care. “And may this sexy woman not fall into temptation around these handsome fellas.” They all burst out laughing. The group joined her glass up in the air before downing their drinks at the same time.

The talk which followed was uplifting. Rias allowed their brazen stares while she busied herself, putting thoughts of her husband in the back of her mind. She eased against the bar counter, listening in to their stories. 

“Another shot, please,” Rias called out. She raised her hand, which no doubt made her top relax, widening cleavage a bit. “Something extra hard this time.”

“Oho, now that’s the spirit.” Richard laughed.

"Our girl is starting to enjoy herself.”

Rias tried to hide her blush. Being addressed in such a manner was oddly comforting. If she had met them under different circumstances, she wouldn’t be so welcoming of such a flamboyant flirting. But right now, she enjoyed it, oddly. Perhaps being neglected by her husband had made her feel unwanted. 

“I know this song,” remarked Clifford when the music playing changed into a more lively tune. He started tapping his fingers to the rhythm, which grabbed her attention. Indeed it was quite the cheerful jazz that could get anyone bouncing.

“Come, Rias, let’s dance while we wait for our entertainment to arrive.”

“Wait, but I don’t-” She was surprised when he grabbed her wrist after swiftly standing up.

“It’s fine. Just have fun.” He pulled her away from the bar. It was clear he was already drunk from his flushed chubby cheeks and the way his short legs stumbled.

Rias found that there was a polished metal pole erected near the center of the room, raised on a small circular stage. That must have been where the stripper was going to do her show. It was an interesting sight to be sure, which made her wonder what it’s like to be standing up on that stage. 

Taken in by the atmosphere, she gave herself up to the urgings from the voices behind her. She had no confidence that her heels would allow her to dance well enough, but it seemed that didn’t matter. No one was expecting her to show some exquisite steps. Rather, their only joy was to see her standing there as eye candy. 

She could feel herself make a stiff smile, as she forced her legs to move to Cilfford’s semi-drunk dancing, facing him underneath the bright golden lights. But it took only a few more moments before she found watching him enjoyable. She began rounding her hips wider, smiling to his exaggerated rocking elbows. “Your body moves well for your age.” Rias smirked.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it. If I get serious, not even you will be able to stand properly tonight,” laughed the old-timer. Rias was not such a greenhorn to not understand that. 

“I’d very much like to see you try.”

“Looks like you’re finally cheering up. That’s good. Forget about your husband for the moment and just enjoy yourself.” Clifford barked.

Following their lighthearted flirting, she heard chairs shuffling from behind her. Curious she took a sideways glance and found the other gents getting up from their seats. 

“Don’t hog her all to yourself.”

“Yeah, we want to dance along too.”

Rias couldn’t help but smile.

Clifford, Robert, and Richard had pretty much taken spots around her, giving her enough room to stretch her arms.

It was late. Surely at this time she should have already undressed for Issei inside their shared room, had he only shown up like she wanted to, but what’s done was done. Rias had forgotten all about her hopes and accepted the way things were.

They were lost in the reverie, without a care for the incoherence in their steps.

Rias stumbled for a moment, losing her balance. The sudden jerk made her reach out in front for something to keep her steady. Her hand found Clifford’s shoulder. Initially, the two were surprised but then found themselves grinning. Thanks to the alcohol doing its work, Rias kept her hand on the short man’s shoulder, her exposed cleavage mere inches from his face. His eyes immediately devoured the sight, which made her lips curl into a sensual grin. What was happening to her? Something must have been triggered, as a pleasant warmth was enveloping her entire body, urging her to get even bolder. 

The rush and thrill had been long overdue. It was such a shame that Issei missed his chance.

The area around her drew closer, yet not enough to suffocate her. All eyes were on her as she smiled, closed her eyes, and let the music dictate the sway of her body. She was at the center with all the guys making a show of their antique moves, which made her chuckle.

A cold breath sent chills behind her neck from the person dancing behind her. She matched their movements, her heels clanking on the floor. 

Gingerly as they made their way around her, deliberate touches came from her dance partners when she least expected them, not lingering for long, cautious even. Her partner would change, but their intention would remain the same. Rias would feel them brush against her waist, her arms, and even her shoulders, when they finally let go of her hands after their dance.

Perhaps they were gauging how she would react, if she was still hung up on her husband, or if she finally moved on and was down to have some fun.

She smiled.

“You’ve got mighty fine moves,” Richard said, twirling her around gently. “I might have a heart attack watching your hips move around like that so much.”

“Oh, hush. You’re still young,” she said playfully.

“Waah!” She yelped when she felt someone pinch her ass. Turning, she found Clifford chuckling. “Oh you, can’t keep your hands to yourself for one minute?” Rather than annoyed, she sounded delighted.

“Can’t help it, sweetie,” the stout man said after a bellowing chuckle, “Your ass is just too scrumptious to pass up.”

“That’s fine and all, but my husband will be mighty mad about this.” She feigned indignance.

“That no show? Please, he doesn't care about you.” He laughed, and Rias and Clifford soon followed, their cheeks red with inebriety.

Rias continued with her slow dance amidst the glittering lights, as they made sluggish efforts to twirl and shake a leg. 

When everyone’s bodies were all warmed up and tired, they went back to the bar and ordered another round of drinks. Rias was far from being drunk, however her head was as light as a feather and her faculties wobbled, but not enough to be called unsteady.

“That stripper sure is taking her time,” Robert said with a sour tone. “Should’ve been here twenty minutes ago.”

“Speaking of which,” Rias began, “what’s going to happen when the stripper arrives exactly?”

Richard opened his mouth to speak. “That’s when the main event starts, my dear. You see, we know that our friend Clifford here is a big fan of strippers, gets a real kick out of watching them showing off and being a tease. Not only that though, all of us haven’t had any action in years! 

All of us will have a front row seat to our hired girl doing a striptease and dancing. It’ll be a hell lot of fun.”

“That’s if she ever comes around,” Robert added sourly.

“Yeah, there’s that.” Richard hung his head and drank some water. “I wonder what’s taking her so long? I thought the manager told us she’ll arrive soon enough.”

“Is that so…” Rias trailed off as soon as she began staring into the spot where the woman would start her show, on that pole out of her reach. She was not a stranger to flashing people. More than a dozen have already gotten a good look at what she had underneath it all that it ceased to be a big deal a long time ago. “Is watching someone strip really that fun?” 

“Sure, it is,” Clifford said with eyes sparkling. “Nothing beats watching a girl looking like a tease.”

He looked like a kid, Rias pondered. If he was that into it, then it must be quite the big deal for him. Men have their own kinks that they enjoyed, after all. She went back to her drink, as Robert chatted up with William, and Richard was staring down at his phone impatiently, possibly waiting for a call from the manager he mentioned.

“Of course,” the large man began to say, “if things didn’t turn out well, I wouldn’t mind getting a small glimpse of what you have hiding under that instead.” He weakly pointed towards her exposed cleavage with a grin on his mouth, perhaps closing the distance between her.

Although only a little, the devil’s heart skipped a beat. It had been a very, very long time since anyone said such cheeky things to her, and from a certain someone at that. “Is that so?” She got lower, pressing her immense luggage against her folded arm on the table. “You’re being quite daring in front of a married woman. Aren’t you the least bit afraid of what would happen if my spouse found out?”

He chuckled at that. “Only if he finds out, that is.” She was too late to notice that he snaked his arm around her waist, but when she did she was greeted by a light squeeze. 

Surprisingly, she let the gesture pass through without so much as a glance. It didn’t come off as rude, or perhaps her unguarded mind had thought it was, but that was exactly what she needed. She didn’t dislike aggressive men, it was a turn on actually to have them swimming under her finger. “Are you always like this with women?”

“Only with you, my dear.” His voice went into a whisper. “You’re so drop-dead sexy that I’m willing to go through any lengths for you. In fact, I’d be overjoyed to show you around my private villa one of these days. We could have fun just the two of us, have a couple of drinks, or perhaps soak in the baths. What do you say?”

“That’s quite flattering.” Rias leaned into his touch, feeling him pressing his shoulders against her own. A ripple of warmth started to bubble from a certain place, making her press her thighs together. “But I’ll have to think about it.”

She was content when he looked downcast and sipped a generous, mouth-filling amount of his beer. Playing hard to get hadn’t felt this great since she was in her high school days. Their mingling continued for a while, until Clifford finally distanced himself, not wanting to overextend, which was wise of him as Rias didn’t like when they got too pushy. She listened in on Richard and Robert as they talked about calling the stripper. It was getting late, and so they needed to make a move pretty soon.

After a few more sips, Rias felt the need to squeeze her bladder shut. “Sorry, I’ll be using your restroom,” she said as she got up.

“No problem. Second door on the left.” William pointed.

“Thanks.” 

Once she got inside and went into a stall, shutting the door, she zipped down her pencil skirt and pulled down her thong before relieving herself. She stared up at the ceiling as her thoughts idled to the stripper, hoping that she would arrive soon so as to not let these nice people down and ruin their party.

After her business was done, she stopped by in front of a sink and checked her appearance in front of a large mirror. She gave her hair a casual stroke and made sure her light makeup wasn’t running, not that she wore anything heavy to begin with. As she assessed her blazer until her eyes fixated on her enormous cleavage, a small idea began forming in her mind, seeing her lusty attire so perfect for this occasion. But still, she had to see how things develop before she could do anything.

When she left and returned to her previous place among the dazzling lights, she heard Richard talking loudly on his phone, while the rest of the gang looked gloomy.

“What’s wrong?” She sat beside Clifford. His eyes didn’t have the child-like enthusiasm they once had.

“Oh, Rias, welcome back. Well… it seems things are going as planned.” He glanced at his friend who was having a rough time keeping his cool. “Richard is on the phone with the company which we made a deal with. Seems our stripper has to take an unexpected leave, and Richard here is asking for a substitute, otherwise we’ll have to demand a refund. But by the looks of it, it ain’t happening.”

Rias watched as the man yelled at his phone, throwing out creative insults that came together from his half-drunken mind. When that was over he shoved his phone back into his pocket and emptied a shot glass with a single gulp, his face downcast.

“Didn’t go well?” Robert gave a sidelong glance.

“No, I tried to ask for a replacement but it seems that no one is available right now,” replied Richard. “Sorry, guys. It’s nice drinking with you all, but I’m sad to say this will be as much as we can do.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it,” Clifford chimed as the rest fell glum. “I’m thankful you guys managed to arrange all this for my birthday. I consider myself one lucky guy to have buddies like you. And it’s not like I’ve never seen a naked woman before.” He chuckled.

Richard pursed his lips before sighing and raising his mug for a quick toast. They each followed his gesture, even Rias who had been brooding for a while now. Their humor and spirit were nowhere to be found as they took the sip. The air was absolutely stiff as everyone had the same thoughts, and that was what to do now that they didn’t have the girl for the show.

Rias laid her empty glass with a soft clutter on the wooden top before leaving her seat, drawing the gazes of all the men.

She walked with an exaggerated stride, her hips flaring out with every step of her high heels. They sat motionless and puzzled at her abruptness. That was perfectly fine. She hadn’t expected she would come to her senses on her marriage by having a drink with these people she only met recently, and that didn’t matter anymore. Whether she cared about Issei at this point, she didn’t know. All she was concerned with was not letting this night end in such a depressing note for these gentlemen that showed her a good time. Plus, the idea that she was about to do something quite risque was fuelling her to keep going.

A strange warmth ran through her skin as she crossed the room. Her face didn’t show any particular emotion, as she eyed her goal. The mellow lights, the cool air, the pungent smell of alcohol, it looked like a perfect setting for her, far better than that nice dinner table that she made to celebrate her anniversary. Something about sticking out in this bar gave her a raunchy feeling.

Rias mused that this was going to be a nice, happy memory, not just for them but for her as well.

Everyone had already turned around on their seats to watch her carefully by the time that she stepped on the platform meant for the dancer, her back towards them. She grasped the pole then looked towards the birthday celebrant. “You’ve seen a woman naked before? Then how about me?” Her fingers trailed down her blazer and unfastened the button below her cleavage, spilling out the sexy lingerie she was futilely hiding.

The sound of Clifford sucking in his breath could be heard even from her position. Each and every one of them looked like a deer in headlights as they ogled and drank in the sight of Rias’s breasts, which made an amused grin grace her face. Guys peeping at her didn’t give her as much thrill as when she was still a young student, but turning old men into a bunch of virgin boys had a different impact to it.

Rias thought their jaws were going to hit the floor when they weren’t stopping their looks of pure shock.

William was quick to scramble out from behind his bar. “Hold it! I can’t let you go further than that, miss! You’re too drunk, and it’s dangerous!” he shouted as he approached her.

“Oh please.” Rias chuckled. “I’m as sober as you. And I’m doing this because I want to, so pipe down and get them some drinks before I show you what a true drunk really looks like.”

“Unbelievable.” The bartender smacked the side of his own face in an exasperated fashion. “You people just do whatever you want, huh?” Meanwhile at the back, the three heavy drinkers were contemplating what to do amongst themselves, possibly hesitating to get someone else involved.

Seeing their indecisiveness, the long, crimson-haired woman took a step to the opposite side, thereby spreading her legs and giving them a show of her back. The sound of her heels stomping silenced everyone and anyone in this room. This was the only way to prove that she was serious.

Rias peeked at her audience from behind. “I have all your attention, finally.” She took a deep breath, bending over and pushing her butt out. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking over the stripper role for you, so get the music ready or there won’t be any show.”

It wasn’t William, the bartender, who scrambled for the sound system, but Richard, who had sneaked over behind the bar during the commotion. And as the music started playing, the colorful lights around the stage came alive and began waving in uniform, while the rest of the gentry left their seats and strode off like entranced sailors beckoned by the sweet voice of a siren.

“That’s more like it,” whispered Rias with a smile. “Were you all too hesitant because I’m just a poor, innocent woman, left by her husband, or is it because you think I cannot hold a handle against that professional?” Leaning against the pole, her hands lazily crawled out back to her skirt and grasped the side, lifting it up by an inch and offering a more generous view of her thighs. She heard many mouths clamping shut.

“N-no, of course not.” Clifford could barely contain the excitement in his voice. “In fact, we’re-”

Robert stretched a hand out, stopping him. “Relax, the lady is well and has a hold on her faculties. Just leave her be and enjoy the show.”

Now that was what she wanted to hear. Taking it as her cue, Rias straightened up before leaving her position by the pole to turn and waltz around the stage, keeping her hands on her hips. It was quite a spectacle, watching this woman in such a sensual secretary attire as she rounded the outer edge of the stage, passing by the stunned onlookers standing a short distance away. One after another their upturned faces continued to meet hers before falling down to a more surprising display. From their positions, her skirt was at level with their gaze, and she made sure they could see her rolling her hips around with each of her lengthy strides. It was almost endearing how intensely gawked at her, but she was just getting started.

By the time she had rounded a full circle, her feet took her right in front of the pole where all of the peanut gallery could see her equally. Once she rested her back against the metal shaft, the flowing music invigorated her into shaking her entire body from side to side, as she grasped the open flaps of her blazer, closing it from the eyes of everybody. She chuckled when they looked disheartened from being robbed of their eye candy.

She strode off once more, walking along the edge, shortening the distance between her and these men who were more than twice as old as her husband, while keeping her arms close and shrugging her shoulders to the beat of the music. Coyly, she looked down at them with a playful smile on her face, as if they were helpless from prying the very treasure they sought after.

Robert, the calmest of the trio, crossed his arms and tried to hide the excitement in his rough features. Clifford and Richard were clenching their fists high up to their chest, biting their lips, their eyes shot wide in anticipation, determined to not miss a single moment.

Rias was feeling a strange high, sashaying through the circular stage. The flashy showlights around alternated between green and red as they swung. She got attuned to the sensual air of the venue, feeling more daring by the second, thinking outrageous things that she hadn’t experienced nearly enough with a certain someone. She was a married woman, yes, but a gorgeous woman wasted on an inattentive man. The desire to seduce a hopeful partner was still present in her blood.

As her shoulder drooped towards their direction while the other rose, she let one side of the blazer slip out and unveil the bare skin around her collar, giving them a glimpse of her cleavage once more.

It seemed as if they would topple over any second from trying to get a good view, so William took out a bunch of chairs for them, shaking his head at their hopelessness.

Rias continued to dance around, giving the impression that she was going to take off her top at any second, and each second she didn’t, the more she enjoyed her teasing. After completing her rounds once more and stopping against the pole, she decided to quench their thirst a little. 

Her entire body snaked downwards, swinging from her butt to her shoulders like an artful belly dancer. For every inch that she descended, her cleavage gradually opened up, as if a flower blossoming, and the guys got a full peek. Not only Clifford, but Robert as well, was fully entranced, breathless, Their beady eyes couldn’t take her lustful gaze.

When her butt finally got low enough that it was touching her heels, legs spread and knees folded, her skirt rode high down such that the guys could only see a shadow where her underwear was supposed to be. She let go and reached up for the pole, her bust bursting out, the black bra formerly reserved for Issei standing out. Once they got an eye full and more than a couple whistled in praise, she stood up and brushed her crimson hair back with a flourish. 

They were about to applaud her when she reached down. Their eyes were fixed on her fingers fumbling on her button intentionally. They amusingly swallowed a lump in their throats all at the same time before Rias finally unfastened that remaining hindrance. She spread out her top in front of these aghast onlookers, their eyes widening at the sight of her lingerie, the sheer material teasing their instincts. But that was short-lived as she turned on her heel, spinning around, and walked forward. Before they knew it, she had clung to the pole and spun herself around, her vibrant red hair wildly trailing close behind. The loose top was tugged aside thanks to her impetuous movement, unveiling the supple skin of her bare shoulders.

“Whoooooooooooohhhh! That’s our girl!” Clifford whistled fervently as he watched her arching her back away from the pole when the spin decelerated. 

Rias stepped away from the pole, content. Cries and cheers roared out as their goddess stood in front of them arms akimbo, her top held by her elbows haphazardly. She was smiling so victoriously as she strode down the stage to her guests, hips pumping. Starting from the right was Robert, who looked as unhinged as everybody else, his eyes darting between her face and her exposed valley. She stood in front of him, shaking her enormous rack as she leaned forward. But his large grin fell off when she stepped away and moved on to Clifford. The stout man’s short stature had her bending over farther than before, which he seemed pleased to see, and shaking her tits to his amusement. He wasn’t so thrilled when she slapped his hand away before he could cop a feel however.

Rias wagged her finger at him, amused. “Not yet, birthday boy.” She left the speechless man as she went for her next target.

Richard already knew trying was fruitless so he just settled with watching and whistling as the lovely woman bent over for him, their suggestive smiles matched to a tee.

Her hips swayed tantalizingly as she returned to her usual spot before wedging herself against the metal length, sandwiching the cold surface between her bra-clad breasts after a casual twirl around. They were quite impressed by the subtle titjob she gave, judging by their hungry stares. Rias also enjoyed shrugging off her blazer finally and throwing it out after standing and spreading her legs in front of the audience. Outstretched arms crowded the landing zone, but Robert came up victorious surprisingly, the blazer now folded in his arms.

As their attention returned to the alluring woman, she tugged at her bra, adjusting it a little, feeling that the cups could spill out at any moment.

“Amazing!” cried out Richard. “You’re better than any stripper I’ve ever seen!”

“More! More! We’re not letting you leave until you’re completely naked!” taunted Clifford.

She bit her lip at that. The calls made a damp mark of arousal spread through her thin underwear down below, especially when she hadn’t thought of going that far.

Before adrenaline could surge to the fullest, she started rolling her hips around as she grabbed the pole, turning her back towards them. Even though it was only her naked back, they seemed more than happy to see it from their cheers. She teased them by reaching back and wrapping a finger around the strap, daring to unhook her bra. A loud smack echoed after she pulled it like a bow and let go followed by more excited clamoring. 

But aside from the temptation to show off her abundant chest, her attention went back to her pencil skirt. The office attire was tightly hugging her round hips so well, she would be glad to take it off for them but not without their impatient encouragement first.

“Take it off! Show us!”

“You go, woman, give us a nice show!”

“Strip!”

“Strip! Strip! Strip! Strip!”

“It’s high time you showed your ass!”

Her knees started shaking as she realized how bright her surroundings were and how exposed she was starting to look.

Honestly, it was flattering that they were so intent. Their perversion was the best thing about them. Just being the center of attention here was way better than being neglected by Issei ogling at some other girl. 

As she turned, she kept her fingers hooked on the waistband of her skirt. After a moment she strode off through the full length of the stage before turning back, bending over to push her ass out towards them, stretching the delicate fabric to form her splendid shape. Her fingers crawled towards the hem and lifted the cloth up by a meager amount before it reached her ass. She could vaguely hear their unsatisfied sighs as she turned back around, the fabric still clinging to her skin, making it unable to fall down.

There was a brief moment of silence as she spun on her heels and let her hands crawl all the way down from her shoulders to her thighs, grazing her exposed stomach. Her hourglass figure made their mouths water, and through her eyes which could see well in the dark, a noticeable bump was forming in their pants.

Rias decided it was time and reached for the side of her skirt. Her waist didn’t stop swaying, the movements so tantalizing to watch with how tight her body was, as she gently pulled down until it was halfway through before abruptly stopping. The surprised look on their faces was well worth it. She brought her hands back up and brushed the gorgeous red hair framing her large tits, eventually pulling her arms above her head and giving the guys an impressive display that they would never forget. Not even Issei had ever seen the lustful eyes she bore at that moment.

Her dance had been borrowed from an exotic middle-eastern influence, expressing her talent with her entire torso. It was a captivating sight, combined with the flashy light show which made the entire thing like a true show, and Rias as the performer. That idea turned her on. Rather than being stuck at her home for her anniversary, she was out here offering up a nice spectacle for these horny men.

She wagged her hips as she slowly danced to the relaxing tune of the saxophones and trumpets that so predominantly occupied the sensual song. Each time she advanced by an inch, nearing the edge of the stage, the skirt would drop by a small amount. Hints of a dangerously thin lingerie started to show, the fabric wrapping around her was a little more than a string that barely covered a modicum of her upper thigh. The black piece of garment contrasted her light complexion and drew their eyes as they waited for the excruciating moment where it would all finally be unveiled.

The last outer layer of clothing drifted downward the devil’s lovely thighs. More and more they could see the obscene lingerie she picked out for Issei. The sheer portion covered nearly everything apart from her moist slit. There, a small black triangle went in between them and her most private part.

“Whoooh! Whooooh! Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

“You’re doing spectacular, you slutty red-head!”

When the tight material lost its grip on her legs, it tumbled unto her high-heels, and a sly whisper of cold air slipped through the gap between her thighs, making her shiver. A sense of accomplishment filled her when they were losing their heads over such a simple thing as a woman in lingerie. 

Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she bent over to pick up the discarded piece of clothing. She tossed it high up in the air before it was caught by Richard. 

Now came the fun part of the show.

Left with nothing but her underwear, Rias stood while sticking her hip out to one side without meaning to. The pose gave a nice overview of her magnificent figure. It felt chilling standing on that stage with almost everything out in the open. Her heart was beating like an aggressive drum that wouldn’t even let her hear her own thoughts. After taking a deep breath and raising her arms above her head, she whirled on the spot, moving at a very slow pace, as she gyrated the entire length of her body like a splendid snake. The reason behind it was made clear when they were given a view of her incredibly plump ass and the tight underwear which slid right between the deep crack.

“Mmmhhmmmm! Look at that tasty ass!”

“Hoooohhhh boy, I’d love to get a nice slap in on that perky meat.”

“Keep that up and I might leave my wife for you!”

“You’re way better than any stripper we’ve seen!”

Mesmerizing. It could only be called that. Every person with a beard and grey hair in this room was smitten and downright aroused by her impressive figure. The tantalizing display proved to be successful, as she felt their penetrating gazes of pure lust directed towards her.

She took a couple more steps, making sure to sway her body around in full, as she got down the stage before heading straight down the middle of the group. Deciding to prioritize the lucky man, she sauntered off towards a surprised Clifford. Her smile was more than enough to tell that she was planning something exquisite for him.

“Are you ready, birthday boy?” She gracefully closed the distance. His eyes were wide as saucers when her body got close to his nose. The excellent feeling of her cushy butt pressed down his trousers, leaving him with little room to move. She grinned in delight when she saw how flustered he was, her hair reaching down between them to give off more of her scent. It was a strange yet arousing feeling sitting down on another man’s lap, her naked butt exposed and her breasts one tug away from being free. It was also quite the interesting change to have a partner whose belly was pushing against her without needing to cross the full length of his lap. “Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation?”

“Unbelievable.” Clifford shook his head, defeated. “This must be the best birthday I ever had. In any case, don’t mind if I do.” He reached a hand out and groped the woman’s splendid chest over her bra. “W-Wooowww it is even better than I imagined! I’ve been fantasizing about these tits since you showed up!” 

“Mhmmmm….” Rias sighed and grinded her shapely butt against his lap. “No need to be so shy.” She grabbed his other hand and brought it up to her other tit. It took a split-second for him to oblige and start clamping down on her full breasts, perfectly round against the restraints of her lingerie, with earnest attention, squeezing them for a few seconds to test their softness which eventually led to admiration, pushing them together, running his thumbs in circles around the silky lingerie, and finally rolling them to his whim. Rias wasn’t letting him do all the work either. With her hands on his shoulder for support, she rolled her hips around the man’s lap, pleasuring him with the nice feeling of her ass grinding against his legs, a rhythm she built after being spurred on by his heated molesting of her plump chest.

Her sly grin quickly turned into soft moans as his hand let go and sneakily reached out to cup her ass cheek. As he rubbed and squeezed her hungrily in both fronts, she could feel herself sweating a little from the growing heat in her body. Clearly the man was enjoying her service, but that didn’t stop him from displaying a certain level of finesse when handling her. It was unlike Issei’s turbulent techniques. This man had a certain decisiveness to him, thorough when he wanted to be and wild to keep her on edge. He knew what he wanted and didn’t let his own desires and impatience get in her way from enjoying the long moment.

Rias had a mastery of her lower body at this point and had gotten the man as flustered as a cherry from her riding.

“Hey, give us a turn will ya!” Richard shouted, grinning as he patted his lap.

“Giving the celebrant a nice lap dance is good and all, but we’ve broken our neck trying to organize all of this,” said Robert in his usual harsh tone.

Looking at each other, the two smiled before Clifford nodded her to climb off of him. She left her place but not without getting a small spank as she got on her feet. The slap made her yelp in surprise before shooting a sultry look behind her.

Richard watched her with an enthusiastic glint, motioning her with a finger. Rias felt her chest bouncing with each step before she got unto his lap, facing away from him. Glued to the sight of the woman’s virtually exposed ass, he floundered on what to do when she began her slow, inviting dance, her hands holding firm on her knees. The way she looked back at him with half-lidded eyes made him speechless and unable to do exactly what he wanted. In front of such a nice pair of bouncing ass, any man would find it difficult to snap out of being paralyzed.

Meanwhile the woman was having the time of her life, teasing him and giving him quite the show, as she raised her hands up behind her head, her crimson red hair flailing before being brushed aside to her front to give the gentleman a good view of her backside. Around them, cat-calls still rang throughout the establishment. It took a while before Richard finally got the courage to plant his grip on her sides. The marvelous skin felt flawless under his touch, and the narrowness of her curves was absolutely hot. His hands wouldn’t stop gliding across her waist as she continued rolling her butt, pressing the soft pillows against his thin thighs. For a man with a wrinkly pair of hands, he had an energetic grasp on her, Rias mused. He just couldn’t get enough of squeezing her sides and exploring her flat stomach. Before she knew it, his hands had crawled down and slipped through the narrow string of her thong, getting a good, tight squeeze in her rear. The cold, brisk touch made Rias mewl in delight, snaking her entire body more for his pleasure, giving him more access as she raised herself up a little. 

It took only a few more moments before both her cheeks were being squeezed at.

“Damn, these puppies are incredible!” He grinned from ear to ear. 

“Mmm…” Rias moaned. “You got a nice, firm grip for an old-timer.”

“Who could not when you’ve got such a fine ass, you perverted woman!” He growled as he kneaded her more fiercely. “I’m going to make these puppies mine before you know it!”

Sadly, Rias wouldn’t let herself be reserved to a single person only and stood up after another minute. The person waiting for her didn’t seem all that bothered by the wait, so Rias took her time striding with confidence. As always, she had a nice, bold look when she lowered herself down on Robert’s lap. The stern man didn’t waste time fondling her at the start of her dance. His rough hands pleasured her perky boobs and let them bounce on his palms as she rode his thighs, holding his shoulder for stability. Her crimson hair swung in a wide arc behind her as the intensity of her movement went slow and drawn out. She shifted forward, knowing that her hefty tits would close in on his face. 

Rias didn’t stay too long for Robert as he seemed content with just fondling her and watching her performance. It was always a nice change of pace to see a man so mature and less greedy. He would probably gruff at the original stripper had she come.

Striding off once more, she earned more than a few whistles and praises, particularly directed at the bum that she was flaunting. No doubt it was a fine source of fantasies for them.

To be honest, wearing such tight clothing was already getting too uncomfortable for her.

Her heels stopped clanking in front of the pole before she spread her feet far apart and sliding her hand down to land on her butt. With a half-turn, she took a sidelong glance at them admiring her incredible posture. After a moment, she took to the pole and used it to spin around, raising her knees up to her stomach. In all her misadventures, she never felt more alive than now.

At the instance that her feet gracefully landed on the floor, the metal protrusion clung desperately to her the valley of her cleavage. It was colder than she thought, but that didn’t stop her from grinning and pushing her chest more against the cold with both hands as she worked her way up and down the hard length. The guys were baffled, unable to utter a word to her effective boobjob. 

Raising herself up, he turned her back to them and reached for the hook of her bra. Slight gasps reached her ears when she popped it open and slid the underwear out of her arms to hang it by the hand. Their silence turned into adoring howls when she made a sweeping motion and let the garment spin around over her head as she slowly rotated her body around with her hips flaring out. The moment when her topless self finally came to face the audience, her magnificent round globes out for everyone to see. That was perhaps the first time that they had gone crazy, whistling, jeering, and stomping. Her own pounding heartbeat got drowned out by the ridiculous uproar. Eventually, it flew off her hand and landed somewhere in the darkness where they scrambled to retrieve it.

She didn’t wait to see who would come out triumphant and proceeded to bend over, her breasts pulled down by gravity, shaping them into a tantalizing sight. The action snapped them out of their distraction. Their heads whipped into attention and were just about to witness her sliding the scanty panties down those slender legs. She kicked them off of her feet before standing tall, a hand resting on her hip, to get the best view out of their shocked faces. A cold, slick trail ran down from her smooth cunt and drew a line through her thigh just as their focus went down to her exposed slit.

Before they could come to their senses, Rias made one final stride around the pole, the movement of her tits and the sway of her ass were mesmerizing. There was no hesitation to be found as she flaunted her valuable assets to these men. She was overwhelmingly brave and hungry for the attention. Her walk melted into energetic steps after a moment. Raising her leg against the pole, she began to climb up. Her entire body pivoted against the fixture as she spun, slowly descending into a halt before ending the routine with a nice sitting pose, arched back, thighs sandwiching the long length.

“Whooo hoooo! Incredible!”

“Nice job! That’s our girl!”

“We love you, Rias!”

She couldn’t believe it. She had stripped down all the way, clinging to a pole with her legs spread wide for a bunch of strangers she barely knew, and on her wedding anniversary to boot. The glittering stage lights waving around her, making the surrounding shades of the bar deeper and murkier, could not drive the point home any better.

The loud burst of applause by the standing ovation she received sent an exciting chill down her spine. She could feel her sweat pouring down her naked back as the spotlight above her showered her with intense heat. 

After leaving the stage, she was greeted by Richard holding her folded clothes with one arm. He smiled at her, glancing at the nudity she was strutting every so often. Alongside him, Robert and Clifford were staring directly at her tits and pussy, unable to control themselves from her incredibly sexy figure. 

Richard came up to her, grinning from ear-to-ear. “Nice job out there! We figured you’d want your clothes back, so we gathered them up for you.”

“Let’s drink some more! The night’s still young!” Clifford shouted from behind.

Rias was smiling once she saw that they did a perfect job keeping her clothes neat. “Thanks, but I feel like keeping this look for now.” 

She strode off towards the bar. Crossing her legs, she had no problem with the bartender staring wide eyed at her naked chest as she ordered for a drink to quench her thirst from all that dancing. She felt liberated this way, strangely, as if all her inhibitions have finally disappeared.

* * *

**That concludes Part One. Look forward to Part Two.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure gave us quite a surprise back there, Rias." Richard stole the seat to her right before anyone else could make it back from the dance floor. He looked lively and energized, as if it was his first time witnessing a girl stripping in front of his naked eyes. "In all my years, I can say for certain that no woman can hold a candle to you. If my son were here, he'd drop dead from a heart attack at seeing your bombshell dance."

"Is that so?" She greeted his bright smile with one of her own, but not a second sooner did his gaze drop. She felt his eyes shamelessly taking a stroll down her body. Deciding to make his job easier, she turned on her seat and let him have a better view. "What do you think?" She didn't let her smile fade as her left hand cupped one of her breasts, showing her keen interest to let loose. "Want a feel?"

His grin grew even wider at that. "Don't mind if I do."

"Nnhh…." Rias felt a small tingle across her skin when his hand grabbed the soft globe. His palm was awfully big and his fingers were quite long and rough. They felt her up with gentle, yet playful, squeezes. She couldn't remember the last time she let someone else fondle her this way, and how great it felt. "You've got nice hands."

"And you got one hell of a hot pair of tits." He let go after another moment of playful squeezing, his enthusiasm brimming. Turning to the side, he said to the bartender, "Hey, William, give me another mug of my favorite, will you?"

They were joined eventually by Clifford and Robert. Their moods were even better than before, having watched in on their friend casually fondling the naked woman.

"Say, Rias," said Clifford as his hand landed on her supple thigh while she was taking a sip, "Have you ever had any kids?"

"No, actually," she replied, smiling, "We've never really tried."

"Really?!" His hand left her thigh and went to her tit, weighing it from underneath. "No wonder you still got such a tight figure!"

"But it's such a waste though," Richard chirped, claiming the other tit, while she was still idly rolling her glass in her hand. "You bet I'd put some batter in that oven of yours the moment we reach our honeymoon, were you my wife that is."

The thoughtless words made her go a bit red, even though it came from drunken lips. Perhaps the alcohol had become more potent now that she sat on her naked butt and had a man on each arm, but picturing such a honeymoon was surprisingly easy as breathing air.

Rias didn't feel any form of tension in her body, and despite her reasoning dulled, it was plain obvious now how much they were flirting and rubbing against her even more than before. And even though they were riled up, it never resorted to anything more than casual groping, and spanking. When one of them would ask her to come over, in a feigned attempt to get her up from her seat, they would take that as their chance to give her thick ass a light tap, and she would respond with a simple, knowing glance before swinging her hair back. No doubt their eyes remained glued to the portions bouncing at her steps.

Clifford got up from his seat after the end of a song. They all looked at him, including Rias, who was sitting partially on Robert's lap, having her ass casually rubbed. "Anyone up for some pool?" he gave them a wolfish grin. "Let's play a quick game since we're all bursting with energy."

Everyone voiced how it was a good idea. They got up one by one and helped Clifford set up the table from the storage room, which the bartender had no problem allowing them in, as they were all close friends and regulars.

All the men crowded the table as balls were aligned, then took a cue stick from the stand. Rias was ignored for a moment, but only a moment. As she watched the game unfold from the sidelines, there would always be someone standing beside her to keep her company. She was asked whether she knew how to play, but she replied with only "A little bit." Of course, a stray hand would always find its way to her hip, pushing her against the man who's impressing her with smooth words despite smelling of liquor. In no time at all would she feel her ass squeezed.

Eager as always Clifford took his shot first. William stopped tending the bar and joined in. His excitement to play didn't go unnoticed, as pool was his favorite game apparently. After his turn, the well-built giant made his way to the side, surprised by Rias' nakedness at first, but after coaxing him with a sly grin and a subtle movement of her arms crossed under her heavy chest, he relaxed and took her other side. No sooner he did so, his palm wrapped around the underside of Rias' tit, testing their weight. His praise came out shocked.

"Shit." William let his childishness spew out with him bouncing the large globe in his hand. "I don't think I've seen any woman tits this big. And they are sure as hell not fake. N-not that I thought they were fake or anything."

"Don't worry about it." Rias chuckled.

The men got really hyped up during the game. Competitiveness wasn't something she expected them to display.

She watched the balls ground to a halt after another hit from the cue stick. Then her attention got pulled in by Robert gesturing with a hand to come forward.

"Want to play?" He said with a gruff, which astonished Rias.

"Ehmm… I'm not really sure how," she replied, avoiding his glance.

"Don't worry about it. Just align the pole like how we do it and push." He followed up.

She did want to try it after watching them effortlessly play like pros. Seeing no harm in it, her heels took her to the table after borrowing a stick from Robert. All the guys applauded once she arrived, earning them an exasperated sigh from her.

As a person with many talents, Rias quickly adapted to the sport, holding the cue into position with both hands and aligning it on the smooth table. Despite their highly detailed instructions on how to take up a shooting stance, their shouts were too vigorous and excited that she could hardly keep up. And as she expected, they made her bend over with just words. No helping it then. She let her posterior rise up and shine against the bar lights. The cold surface of the billiard table squished her boobs after lowering herself to match her line of sight to her intended target. Their voices lost volume from the sight of her parting her legs, allowing those closest to her a great view of her pussy. She made her shot and ended up doing pretty well, although she wasn't sure whether their cheers came from her success or her body.

Two rounds finished in a blink of an eye. There were a number of good players in their ranks, which even Rias was surprised by their skill. She also felt a tinge of competitiveness set in.

"That was an intense match," praised the red-haired woman in front of the guys finishing up their cleanup. "Are you guys still up for another game?"

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" said Richard smirking.

Rias exhaled, feeling a bit of tension, and pointed her thumb towards the farthest wall of the bar, an arrogant smile forming on her splendid lips. In that direction was a lone dart board marked with several used darts. "Let's play with a little bit of challenge involved." Her tone had more than a bit of a sly ring to it. They paused unsure at what she was getting at. "If any of you can get a bull's eye from this spot where I'm standing, I'll give you all a reward." She pointed to the spot where she was standing. By her estimate, it was about six feet from the board.

"And what's this reward?" a fraction of them said in unison.

That question made Rias' heart race. Her hand drifted to the center of her naked chest. "If at least one of you can get a nice, clean hit, I'll let you all have your way with me."

"W-Wait, do you really mean that?!" Clifford's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Of course." Rias giggled. "I mean every single word of what I have said."

She watched as a small uproar ensued. They each took a dart, smiling and jibing each other for being so excited and horny. Naturally, she gave them some space, but seeing their wobbling steps and uncontrollable squinting eyes, she figured they'd sooner fall over rather than deliver a hit.

They made up their lineup while Rias cheered them on from the side lines. Of course, as she expected, one by one they missed the target area. It looked almost laughable, but at least they had fun. Their darts didn't so much as graze the area around the center.

By the time Clifford, the last among them, missed his too, Rias stepped up and clapped her hands.

"Shit, if only I didn't drink so much," cursed the birthday celebrant. "Ahhh, well. It was a good dream."

"Too bad," said Rias with a playful yet sorry tone. In fact, she really was sad that no one managed to hit the target, because right now it's taking her all to push back her arousal. But not yet. They have to work for it. She needed to lead them on first. "You almost got it. How about I give you guys another chance?" She turned to Clifford. "Since it's your birthday and all, a little present wouldn't hurt. This is your final chance, however. No more do-overs after this. If you fail, I'll put my clothes back on. What do you say?"

"Of course, I'll take it." He nodded eagerly. Well, she expected as much.

"Very well. If you manage to win from there," she said, as she pointed to a spot closer to the board, "I'm yours alone to do away with." Her tone gradually turned sultry. She smirked when he looked at his friends with a tinge of conflict. "But if you manage to win from way over there…" She pointed to a spot farther behind him, roughly more than double the distance from his position. "I'll let all of you have your way with me."

He looked surprised, his brows rising high up on his wrinkly forehead. "Damn, that is quite the distance. I can barely even brush the jackpot from where I'm standing." For a few seconds he mumbled to himself.

"Better just take the easy route, man." Richard cheered. "It's your birthday and all. Who cares about us?"

"Well, not getting a piece of that pussy is indeed disappointing, but we can't let the main man leave while stuck on a rut." Robert's tone was full of sarcasm. "Just take the shot already and be done with it. Bet you've been dreaming of taking her for a while now."

"Now don't say that.," Clifford said, touched by their thoughtfulness. "You guys have been real swell. It feels wrong to just take the prize all for myself." He started heading further into the distance, far beyond the spot Rias pointed out. As he stopped and turned in his heels, he grinned widely and flourished the dart in his hand. "If I'm going to go down, I might as well do it with a bang."

Rias smiled, finding the show of friendship nice to watch. She crossed her arms underneath her chest before rooting for him. "Aim high!

"Stand up straight! Pinch yourself if you're feeling drunk, or go walk around," encouraged Richard.

Clifford nodded then took a deep, deep breath, before raising his elbow to aim for the target point. In an instant, he swung his arm fully. The dart left his hand and flew without a sound until it made a low thud against the board.

All the players, even Rias, stepped closer to see where it landed, and surprisingly, found it smack dab at the very center. Their faces turned from stiff nervousness to complete bewilderment.

"You did it!" cried out Richard.

"I did it?!" Clifford hurried over to see the fruits of his effort.

"You really did it, you bastard!" Robert smacked him in the back.

The birthday boy examined the colored patterns all around the board until his eyes confirmed the exact point where his throw landed. "Oh wow! It really….." His words stopped short as his head started slowly turning to the side, like a rusty gear, eyes meeting Rias'. He blinked not one but twice while gazing up at her, as if he just won a million dollar prize. "I-I won. Does that mean we…..?"

Rias' large bosoms heaved with the smallest movements when she giggled at that half-hearted question. All their gazes were fixated on her, like a beautiful eye-catching centerpiece. She brushed her hair to the side and spoke with a calming demeanor, "Congratulations. You have beaten the odds. To be honest, I was utterly shocked that you went and surpassed the goal I set. Bravo! I don't know if it's a stroke of luck, or you're actually skilled. Nevertheless, your reward still stands."

Clifford cleared his throat after sweating a ton. "I...uhhh… guess...that certainly does put me into a predicament."

Robert, his stoic nature showing from his unsatisfied grunt, said, "What are you waiting for? You do the honors of going first, it's your right after all."

"What will it be?" Rias was enjoying the turmoil the victor was suffering from.

"Sorry, I just can't believe what's happening. It feels like I'm dreaming." Clifford laughed with a dry, exhausted manner. He had too much on his mind to take the initiative.

And Rias would not have any of that. She closed the distance between them, much to everyone's shock. Clifford's eyes went wide as saucers once she arrived and knelt down on the cold floor. He also grew flustered, as the devil's hands made their way towards his belt, unzipping it. What awaited her suddenly smacked her on the nose with enough force to reel her head back slightly. His cock sprung forth, leaking a tiny drop of pre from her continuous teasing. Delighted by the results of her own work, she leaned forward and smelled his musk not a second later.

Clifford might have been baffled that a married woman like Rias was cheating on her husband, but that didn't stop him from dispersing a small breath of air as he enjoyed her bold tongue taking an experimental lick on the underside of his length.

The guys stood around the two, smiling at the show.

Rias didn't care at all about what Issei would think, let alone what he would do should he find out. All her focus was on the throbbing meat rod, which she licked with long, sensual strokes. Her tongue slithered across the entire length from tip to the base, brushing the area where his balls met his manhood.

She could hear the guys whistling around her, impressed by the way her expert tongue moved all around him, covering his skin with her spit. Her partner could not help but twitch every time she had her tongue rubbing against his tip, teasing him slightly.

"Da-damn….you've got a nice tongue." Clifford forced the words breathlessly. "Now I want to learn how your entire mouth feels."

Rias finished her preparations with one last round on his entire girth "Of course."

Clifford shivered when her luscious lips wrapped around his tip. It sent exciting shivers across his spine. And as she descended, it seemed as if he was submerged into a tub of sweet honey.

The musk emanating from his groin smelled peculiar, to Rias' surprise, when she took his entire cock inside her mouth until her nose pressed against his. Her tongue awoke from its idleness and tentatively prodded around his skin, curious of what he tasted like as it had been a very long time since she had one, so long in fact that she almost forgot how to give head. But her memories slowly came back, and before she knew it, she was slowly pumping the thick rod with her mouth, and even taking it out before turning her to kiss and lick the underside, like nobody's business.

He cooed and placed his hand on her head, feeling her blowjob absolutely mindblowing, as she started bobbing her head rigorously up and down, which lasted for a minute or two until Rias pulled out, a scalding breath escaping her mouth. The war his face changed into a look of disbelief was funny. She smiled before turning around. Him widening his eyes told her he got the hint. She walked up to the wall under the dart board and bent over, her naked ass sticking out splendidly against the bright orange light. The ass she was so proud of and prepared for Issei now pointed at somebody else. She placed her hands on the cold surface before looking behind her. "Let's not delay any further and get to it, shall we?" One of her hands came free and reached back to spread her already wet fuckhole.

Clifford smiled widely at this, walking up to her in no time at all. He marveled at her beautiful ass, stroking it with his hands on top before squeezing them both, which made her squeal in delight. "God, I've been fantasizing about this ass since your strip show." His thumb trailed down and spread her cheek while his other hand guided his member towards her lower lips. "Not to mention this pussy. It's been too long. Too long since I got any action! This birthday is a dream come true! And I owe it all to this one hell of a sexy woman."

"Nnnnhhhhhh… Oh god, you're so big!" Rias shuddered, feeling the massive girth stretch her folds to a surprising degree. The overwhelming pleasure that followed rocked her senses. She, too, hadn't had any action in a while. In fact, she might as well have been on the same boat as them in terms of their sex life. Nevertheless, she didn't regret stripping off and cheating on her ignorant husband for them. Her eyes shut tight, feeling him reach deep. The first cock she had in awhile, and it was already close to making her cum. She couldn't believe a cock could feel this good.

The tiniest trickle of sweat ran down Rias' rump. Clifford hadn't noticed it when his all too eager hands squeezed them while moving his swollen manhood in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Damn it, Rias…." The birthday celebrant said breathlessly after several minutes. "Your pussy is twitching so much. It feels so good."

"Ahh ahhh… ahh… That's right, stir me up more! It's been so long since i've had a good fuck!" She shouted, not mindful of her appearance in the least. Her moans soon followed her vulgar words. With Clifford thrusting relentlessly in her, she could not find the right moment to steady herself. She turned her to look back at him, her lewd face coming to view. Her hand crawled towards her clit

She began moving her hips around to match him while rubbing her clit furiously.

"Fuck, you're such a sexy beast…" He groaned, clenching his teeth. His grip pulled the woman's body towards him, slamming his pelvis hard against her ass repeatedly. All the taunts and cheers that came from their surroundings didn't reach his ears. He was far too preoccupied with making the woman his.

All of a sudden, he leaned forward and brought his hands to grope her magnificent, round chest.

"Ahhnn!" Rias shivered upon feeling his fingers dig into her skin.

Clifford still didn't stop thrusting, even when he pulled her to stand up. Rias' tits continued to jiggle within his palm from her new position, and Clifford seemed thrilled by it. From the look on his face, Rias could tell how much he enjoyed watching them stir and shake.

"Uhh... That's it, fuck me harder, birthday boy!" Her fevered words didn't scream as much as it melted into a sultry command when it reached his ears. "I didn't bring a present, so you'll have to make do with me!"

The statement had its intended effect. Clifford almost grew as hard as a diamond when Rias felt the obvious change in her sopping wet pussy. Her breath hitched as she felt how _thick_ he was.

"Oh, I am thankful for this wonderful present, you can bet on that," he said, smiling broadly, "but by the time we're done with you, it is you who will be thankful. Thankful for all the fucking we'll put you through that is." His arm wrapped around her waist to better secure her while his free had the leisure to feel her tits' softness to his liking.

The sounds of flesh slapping together created a distinct echo even among the low bar music. The way his sizable stomach bulged and pushed against her back made her arch herself outward more to get his entire length across her cavern.

Rias was so engrossed that she hadn't even noticed her kissing him during their intense fucking. She was surprised. by how long he lasted, after several minutes. Unlike her who came all of a sudden during that time. She couldn't control herself. The sex was just too good. It's like she was still a virgin, experiencing a good fuck for the first time. Now a trickle of her shameful juices started slipping out in between his forceful thrusts and soiled the floor.

He wound up manhandling her to move elsewhere while in the heat of their act. Her weight seemed a trifle thing even with his own weathered arm muscles. They eventually ended up on a couch with Clifford forcing Rias to get on her hands and knees on the black leather seats. Rias could feel his weight shift on the polished furniture when his knees got into position behind her.

Rias loved this position the most. It made her feel inferior, almost servile, far from a prestigious and famed Devil of a high-class family. Here, she was simply Rias, a whore and a stripper. She felt free and incredibly sexy. No title to burden her, and no lover to keep her in check. It was just Rias and her desire to be owned.

She felt the familiar sensation of her pussy walls being stretched. A loud gasp escaped her lips. In moments, her body was assaulted by the violent smacking of the old timer's pelvis against her ass. Each strong slap of his balls against her clit sent a rush across her spine. Her long, red hair swayed and fell off her back the longer he was behind her.

"Uagghhh!" She cried out after having his hand land a red mark on her cheek. Her eyes nearly rolled all the way back from the intense euphoria.

"Haaa haaa take it, you bitch!" Clifford growled, tensing every fiber of his body. He had Rias' sides firmly in place. The way he had her was like an animal chained down without hope of escape. Rias felt the strong vibration from his massive cock after a moment. He pushed in deep and shot load after load of fresh seed inside her. The amount shocked her since he was quite aged.

"AaaAAaaaauuughhhhh!" Rias moaned, feeling her own orgasm hitting her just in time. The two howled, their own body heat peaking. Her well-kept nails dug hard against the robust fabric, and her back arched inward from the incredible high. She could faintly hear numerous cheering around them, but with her mind flickering like this, she could hardly decipher them.

With a loud thud, Clifford fell off and sat back against the couch, panting hard. Alongside him, Rias sunk further into the couch, while her butt was sticking out and her massive tits squished flat from her weight. Drool ran down from the corner of her lips. It took them a few moments to catch their breaths. Rias felt somewhat ashamed that she was pushed this far so easily, but still she thought she could cut herself some slack since it had been a while for her.

Breaking her reverie, the stout man finally came to. He jerked upright and turned towards the woman taking deep breaths. "Oh crap, I didn't put a rubber on. All this teasing got me so distracted that I forgot. I hope you are on birth control."

Rias' eyes regained their focus, glancing at the worried man, before sitting up. She paused to consider what she should say. "Hmmm….." Then her lips curled into a smile. "I'm not too terribly worried about getting pregnant, not that I think you all are too old or anything. So if you want, you can all cum inside me as much as you like."

"Did I hear her right?!" exclaimed a distant voice behind her.

Clifford, too, was awestruck. But Rias didn't give him time to recover, as she stood up and gently sat back down on his, feeling his soft protrusion brushing against her narrow crack. "While you are trying to recover, how about I provide you some entertainment?"

She began rubbing against him using the subtle movements of her ass going forward and back. Sometimes she would twist her body too. In moments, groans were escaping his lips after swinging his head back. Clifford slumped back and let Rias do all the work, but after a moment, he noticed his friends coming forward,

Despite being left out, they were still smiling, perhaps cheerful now that their buddy got to have a nice gift for his birthday. Rias didn't miss the big, hulking bulges they were holding in. Their self-restraint and patience, allowing their friend to enjoy himself without any distraction, was commendable.

"Well aren't you two having a blast." Richard stood idly, watching Rias' lewd body sway with each circle of her hips, and her appetizing breasts swaying.

"I bet having sex with a buxom woman like Rias made you feel ten years youngers huh," chided Robert.

Their taunts made Clifford regain enough energy to raise himself, but not without a little bit of straining on his back. "Sorry, I was just too lost in the moment." He looked at each and every one of them. "Are you guys just going to stand there like a bunch of fools? This naked woman just cheated on her husband and has no problem with getting creampied by some random bloke." He said with a smile brimming with confidence, knowing that his friends would likely enjoy being in the middle of the action more than at the sidelines.

"He's right you know," quietly uttered Rias while raising her arms up over head, which made for quite the tantalizing display. "If you keep wasting your time just ogling there, I might just let your friend here have me all to himself." As if to emphasize on that, the stout man let out a chuckle before taking a playful squeeze off her bouncing tits. "Mmphhh…" Shutting her eyes closed and opening them after a moment, the devil grew flustered from the touch. "Better hurry."

The way their audience's expressions turned stiff was something she hadn't seen before. They were always so composed and mature. Now they appeared to be no different than ordinary youngsters.

Robert was the first to step forward. Silently and dauntingly, he walked over and stopped right in front of the red head, casting a large shadow over her. Rias couldn't get a read on his face, which was the reason she was surprised when she looked down to see his manhood suddenly out and standing tall. The place was just too dim, and Clifford didn't relent in making her tits his plaything.

He came up to her and unceremoniously rubbed his impressive rod against the bridge of her nose. If his face wasn't so serious Rias wouldn't be so worried about her predicament. Nevertheless, his treatment was rather gentle. Her tongue slipped out of its shelter and rounded his girth, brushing his skin with a warm trail of her spittle. He let out a small puff from his nostrils from being teased and let her do her own thing. Pleased by his response, she lapped at his cock while she remained pressing her rear against Clifford's recovering dick until finally she took Robert's cock in her mouth.

Bobbing her head, she sucked him and blew him for all she was worth, which was only disturbed by Richard and William taking her sides and gracing her with their magnificent specimens.

Rias took out her mouth with a pop before glancing at each one with a sultry grin. "You guys have quite the formidable tools for your age. Now I'm curious what your younger years had to offer."

"You better get ready," said William, the youngest among them, "we're going to give you a good thrashing."

"Yeah, we're gonna give you a night you won't forget." Richard inched closer to her, a sly smirk on his face.

Rias knew what they wanted, and it was something she wanted as well. While her mouth dove once again towards Robert's imposing member, her slender fingers grabbed hold of the other two surrounding her. It was satisfying to watch them grunt once her nimble hands began gliding from the base of their dicks to their tips, giving them a nice handjob. She still got it, she thought. Despite being out of action for quite a while, she could still make a handful of men squirm. But she didn't dare forget the cock that was right in front of her. That would be a shameful blunder on her part, her honor as a high class devil wouldn't allow it. After all, servicing a potential contractor was among the basics. She didn't hesitate to dive in and place her mouth back into Robert eager's dick, which seemed to satisfy him after being neglected briefly.

"Ahhh damn I thought she was still a greenhorn since her husband's been neglecting her, but at this rate, I might just bust a nut from her hand alone." Richard winced, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Just as she built a rhythm with her limbs, Clifford lifted her hips effortlessly and aligned his own shaft to her vagina. "Don't forget about me, sweetheart. I'm still far from done yet."

"Mmm..mmmmphhh!" Her voice came out weakly, dumbfounded by the sudden intrusion into her tender pussy walls.

"That hits the spot," he sighed, moving his palms over her butt so he could lift her up and drop her back down.

"Can't wait to have a turn with her." Richard laughed.

"We really lucked out when this red head came along." The bartender barked.

"We have all night to do with her, so let's make sure she'll get addicted to our cocks." Clifford began fucking her pussy once again as he used her body like a toy.

Rias surprised herself for being able to take so many cocks at the same time. She was almost overwhelmed, _almost._ If she wasn't the excellent heiress to the Gremory Family, she wouldn't be able to do such a feat on her first try. Taking all four of them was nothing to her.

Their hot, sensual scent circled around her, making her completely enthralled by their proximity. And it felt pleasing to see so many energetic cocks lusting over her. She felt compelled to satisfy them as much as she could.

It was like she had just turned- No, she was a slut deep down since she agreed to be their little stripper. The exciting truth of it was that she enjoyed being one. Nothing got her going more than the feeling of her holes being stuffed. Her flesh grew moist with intense heat from the vigorous sliding of Robert's cock against her lips. He had taken the initiative from her, grabbing the back of her head, and used her mouth as nothing more than a receptacle. The other two seemed content with letting her do all the work in stroking them.

Meanwhile, Clifford didn't give her any leeway and manipulated her hips to slam against his own. Each time he drove his cock further, she was reminded how heavenly it felt to have his huge girth stretch her up.

It didn't take long for her to sense Robert throbbing in her mouth. When she thought he'd finish in her mouth, he suddenly yanked her head backwards and sprayed his cum all over her tits.

"That's a nice look for you," said the stoic man with the same sarcastic tone. "I always wanted to see your cow tits covered in my jizz. Gotta hand it to you, too. You give a great head for a woman who has no business being a whore."

"You really lathered her up eh, Robert," said William. "Mind if I take over?"

Before Rias could even respond, the bartender took the old timer's place and sent his beast of a manhood deep inside her mouth. The first time he pushed forth, Rias immediately noticed him going past the point in her mouth she considered comfortable before reaching her throat.

"Ghhkkk!" Feeling air growing scarce, the devil's eyes went wide and gagged a little. She was glad it only lasted an instant, as he pulled out by a few inches then, to her horror, pushed forward again. He grabbed her head with both hands as he steadily fucked her face as if it was some masturbation tool.

Her troubles didn't end there. Clifford made her ride his cock, forcing her to bounce up and down with him on the couch. Her hair flailed everywhere, and her vision muddled from being fucked from the mouth and pussy.

"Ohhhhh…. Here comes my second load!" announced Clifford, his hands tightening around her hips as he brought her down until his balls were touching her slit. "Let's see if you get pregnant with this!"

Richard laughed. "Are you serious? What are you going to do if she does?"

Rias couldn't even cry out as she felt another dose of orgasm shoot inside her. Even as a higher being, she was bound to be overwhelmed when her most private area was flooded with another stream of hot seed.

"Quiet down, you slut, and start sucking me," growled William while fucking her face.

Clifford clenched his teeth and poured everything he had on the woman, and Rias was made to push her chest out as the shots kept on going. He slowly breathed out after he was done, his hands falling off. "What am I going to do, you ask? I'll keep the kid and make her my lover of course. Money isn't a problem, obviously."

At the same time as they were talking, William persistently kept ramming Rias' throat, and she was unable to do anything about it. At first she thought she would completely suffocate, but as he thrusted wildly, she found a strange arousal from having her throat invaded and abused so much. Her juices trickled and mixed with Clifford's seed, as she got accustomed to having her mouth violated by this older man.

All of a sudden, she was lifted up but without breaking her mouth's connection with William's shaft. Switching with Clifford, Richard supported the woman as he got her on her hands and knees on the couch. William didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was grinning even more broadly now that he had a nice view of her ass after taking the position in front

Taking off his pants, Richard proved to be insatiable, dipping his fingers into her tender slit for only a few seconds before unceremoniously inserting his rock-hard erection. Rias' body grew tense with the new arrival burying itself in her still drenched hole. His dick could not be compared to Clifford's in terms of broadness but he didn't lose to him in length. She could also feel the signs of old age in his straining veins. As he bent forward and let his elbows surround her on both sides, she felt his entire body weight press down on her. He moved his hips with short, fearsome thrusts.

 _ **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump**_ **.** He fucked her from behind with as much as strength as Clifford did. They were like animals in heat. Each thrust slapping her created ripples across her soft, fleshy butt. Her breathy moans were only held back by William trying to get his entire dick in. So far, his efforts got his ball to barely brush her lips.

They made Rias quiver in excitement. Two men fucking her poles, making her their fleshlight. It was like an incredibly fast seesaw game, using Rias as their wedge. Rias was still in a state of panic, unsure whether she would break from their intense rhythm, but feeling pleasure from having two cocks at once dampened her rationality.

"God damn…." growled the bartender. "Great head my ass, your mouth is meant to be fucked, Rias. I don't know what's going on in Robert's head, but your slutty mouth puts whores to shame."

Richard remained silent. He was too enraptured by Rias' body. He was almost like a mindless zombie seeking to impregnate the devil.

"Don't hold yourself back!" hollered Clifford at the bar, a drink in his hand. Robert was beside him, smoking a cigar. "She likes it rough and doesn't care if you nut inside her. Don't even think about putting on condoms."

Of course, that was never in Richard's intentions. By the time Clifford had finished stating that, Richard's thrusts had already reached a frenzy.

"Ghh! Ghh! Guhhhhh! Ghh!" Rias convulsed with each thrust, feeling her climax close by. Slobber started accumulating around her lips from William's relentlessness.

"Ahhhhh! Shit! Get pregnant with this, you bitch!" Richard slammed one last time and stuck his pelvis against her, burying his way until his tip made contact with her cervix. "God, I haven't cum this badly since my college days. You made me remember how a nice pounding feels like."

At the same time, William had his tip deep in her throat, pumping wave after wave of his seed. Rias' eyes lost their focus, crossing together, as ecstasy came rushing forth. Her own orgasm hit her not a moment later.

"UGGGUHHHHHHHHH!" Her cries could no longer be contained. William slipped soon after, shooting a dollop around her nose. With her mouth free, she howled, echoing across the bar. Traces of cum still lurked at the corners of her mouth.

Richard was still balls deep inside the red-haired devil. His climax felt heavier now that he felt the incredible soft of her large, round tits in his clutches. He squeezed them until her stiff nipples were jutting out considerably.

"Haaaaahhhhh….. That felt great." He finally released her as he leaned back, giving a few quick pumps just to get the last drops out. Rias quickly grew at ease after long moments of feeling her thighs completely stiff from climaxing hard. He finally plopped down on the couch, leaving her quivering mess.

William was also trying to catch his breath on the spot next. He tried once to get up, perhaps to get a drink, but fell back down.

Neither the music nor the smell of alcohol in the air managed to register in the woman's mind until the haze in her mind finally subsided by the stinging cold covering her upraised butt. She looked across the room, none of them seem to have cared whether she blacked out. They sat around, drinking and smoking. Just lounging around because they were spent. Although the made for great partners, their stamina was indeed lacking.

Rias got an idea. After swallowing all the excess cum, she made her move. Unlike humans, her energy recovers pretty quickly. And before anyone noticed she had stood up before sauntering off towards the pole, as if nothing happened. She smiled while watching them mind their own business before grabbing the pole. Sweat trickled down her back, glistening like pearls in the spotlight, as she made one broad twirl around the pole. Her crimson hair followed with a smooth semi-arch. As she stopped, her eyes caught them gawking at the display, their mouths hanging open. Rias left the pole, making her way towards the edge of the small stage. She began rolling her hips around after pulling her arms all the way over her head. She felt the smallest trace of cum running down her thighs as she shook her ass. The music urged her to dance as if she was among a partying crowd. Bare naked as she was, only locks of her red hair provided some form of coverage for her huge endowments, although a nipple slip was inevitable.

They were all captivated by her belly twisting and rolling. Soon she made an incredible erotic performance that no one in this group could ignore. Their libido had no time to rest. Although she had her eyes closed, she could still feel their heated gaze. It felt intoxicating. The rush made her hands grow playful, descending unto her body with a snake-like sway. Her fingertips grazed the sides of her breasts. Her lips curled into a sultry smile as he played with her own tits while sashaying to and fro the stage. She didn't shy away from letting her moans spill out. In fact, she wanted them to hear how horny and ready she was for more. She could see them gawking with a blank look on their faces as she fondled her nipples and lightly pinched them for their amusement. But nothing beat their reactions when she pushed one of her tits up and put her nipple in her mouth to suck on it. She began sucking on her tits while they stood with growing erections. Their masses jutted through their pants, which looked almost painful to watch.

Once she was satisfied, she went back to the pole and bent over. "Since you guys finally got your second wind, how about we go for round two?" She looked back, playing with her folds using her fingers.

She had no sooner announced that than they hustled to her spot. William approached her behind first followed by Robert. Richard and Clifford were already stroking their cocks to the sight of her, their hands rubbing her skin occasionally, while William was tugging his dick out of his pants before aligning towards her entrance. Rias bit her lip in anticipation at the sight of that grotesque appendage.

"Damn, for a married woman you sure don't act the part. I almost feel bad for your husband." William adjusted his position slightly until his tip was spreading her vaginal lips. He gave one push, and the woman found herself in heaven yet again. Behind him, Robert chuckled and tipped his cigar to drop the ash away from them.

Clifford and Richard were both groping her tits, detached from the painful yet satisfying sensations she was experiencing.

"Are you actually just some stripper who just really wanted to fuck?!" goaded the bartender to the high class devil. He pushed and parted her walls as easily as slicing butter. Her moist cunt welcomed him immediately without resistance.

"Hahh hahhhh hahh hahh hah hah…" Rias started gasping as he got into a rhythm. "Ohhh yess! Fuck me! My husband is too busy fooling around with different women, so I don't care if you think I'm just a stripper!" Her grip around the cold metal grew tighter from the feeling of her insides stirring.

 _ **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump**_ **.** William had steady rhythm for fucking her. His iron grip on her waist kept her at his mercy.

Rias bucked her hips in time with his movements. "Ahhhh! Your cock is simply divine! I don't want this feeling to ever end!"

His aggressive bombardment overwhelmed her lithe body to the point where she got pushed forward against the pole, her breasts getting wedged by the uncomfortable, chilling exterior. The guys around her chuckled and whispered lighthearted banter while they occasionally brushed aside her hair to get a view of the rest of her body.

"We really turned her into a slut, didn't we?" Richard laughed.

"It's well worth it," replied Clifford, watching her body jerk and quake from the debauchery.

Rias could barely keep herself standing upright. Her legs felt like jelly. And the pleasant sensations coming from her slit being rubbed mercilessly caused her to shiver uncontrollably. "So rough! Ohhh! Issei was never this rough!"

The two's moans continued to broadcast their bliss until William finally pulled out, surprising the woman. She gave a sidelong glance and noticed him aligning it somewhere else. Her eyes grew wide as saucers once she found out where.

"Let's see if this hole is any good!" he said as he plugged her asshole, not minding the constriction that met him. "Oh god, it's so fucking tight. Did your husband never give you anal before? Fuck, this makes your pussy feel like a large manhole."

"Heh, are you trying to kill her or what?" Richard nodded to the woman's face. A complete mess in every sense of the word. Her eyes stared at the ceiling yet it didn't focus on anything in particular. Her tongue was strewn out to its limit, spit coming down from it like a slick web. And her nipples- Oh god, they were as erect as rockets. She continued to rock her body even when she clenched around him like a vice.

"That's a nice look." William sneered, pumping consecutive thrusts in her anus. Each one buried deeper and deeper until she no longer had the strength to keep him at the bar. "This slut never ceases to amaze me. How about we show her an even better time?"

Rias felt the ground beneath leave her feet. Her heels lost any form of support and were now dangling up in the air. It snapped her from her reverie. She glanced down at her body. She nearly gasped. Rias knew how alluring she could make herself to be, but this was the first time she could be described as downright erotic, with how her asshole continued to receive as fleshy pump, and her pussy dripping with her light orgasms. Then she saw another dick, one she had a great affinity with, out of the corner of her vision. The once vacant hole became stalked by this shaft up to the point where it grinded against her pelvis, teasing her moist fuckhole.

With her legs held up high, supported by William, who was holding her knees, she could only watch as Clifford grabbed his cock and directed it towards her remaining hole.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rias moaned, sensing a mindblowing orgasm at its wake. Her hands fell limp on the stout mands shoulders. Her tongue pulsed, exuding spit. The rest of her body lost most of its will from the two cocks scraping and plundering her holes. Her back arched as she howled to the ceiling, pressed her body against the man's chest.

Clifford grabbed hold of her thighs. His eyes told he was intent on raping her hole as much as he wanted.

"Yesssss!" She breathed out once she got used to the feeling of two dicks exchanging blows inside her holes. "Rape me! Make me your woman! Ohhhhh! I want nothing but your cocks!"

"We'll give them to you, don't worry." The birthday boy grinned as he thrusted on the high class devil. "We're going to make you addicted to our cocks. You won't even recognize your husband's when we're done with you."

Rias' tits bounced wildly as the two men slammed against her in an alternating fashion. The incredible jugs seemed to be Clifford's favorite distraction, evident by how he immediately latched onto her nipple and began sucking on it. She could feel sweat pouring across her body like a waterfall as the two pumped in and out of her. Her asshole no longer ached with a stinging pain, instead it was the complete opposite. She got a glimpse of heaven. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine feeling good from her butthole. And if that wasn't enough to get her trembling, she also had to endure being done in by the cock slamming into her womb.

After a few moments, they moved Rias around. William laid down on the floor, forcing Rias to sit on top of him while Clifford hovered over Rias. The stout man continued to hump her and take her lips into his own for a sweltering kiss. The only things preventing Rias from toppling over was the support of her elbows holding her up. But since she was being pounded by the heavy Clifford, and William's abrupt thrusts from below.

"Ahh… Hhhhh.. Hahh.. oh god…" Rias' moans were sweaty and breathless. "So big… I feel so full…."

But her sentence came to a halt when Richard came to her side and plugged her mouth with his stiff rod. He grabbed hold of the sides of her head and started thrashing his hips against her head. Her once neat crimson hair became a total mess, sticking to her cheeks and forehead.

She came twice in the span of several minutes.

After William came inside her asshole with a great, hot gush, she was made to get on top of Clifford and rock her hips against him. Robert replaced William, squatting behind Rias and filling the gaping hole that she owned.

"Ahhhhhhh…. Hahhh!" She felt the silent man thrust with all his length, sending a terrifying current across her spine. Double penetrated once again, she was on the verge of climaxing. Large, strong hands took hold of her big knockers before squeezing them with great interest. Meanwhile, Clifford pulled her head down and sealed her lips with a sloppy kiss. The taste of another man other than Issei was a strange, forbidden taste, yet it turned her on all the same. She loved being a free woman who could make out with anyone she wanted.

Under the dimly lit dance floor the three kept fucking while the others watched and drank to recuperate. Their flaccid cocks were out in the open, for now.

It took a while, but Clifford finally came, thus imbuing her with his seed all over again. He stayed prone while shooting his load, which made Rias stay still and have Robert be the only one thrusting. Her chest heaved, feeling the hot gush. Her entire burnt with lust at the thought of another man trying a second load to impregnate her.

"Ughhh…. If this doesn't get you pregnant, then I don't know what will." Clifford grunted, having a firm hold of her arms as he shot his load. "But well I am not completely done yet.

He slipped out of her after a while, his once majestic tool shrinking. Once he got off her, Robert left her anus and pulled Rias back.

"Guess I'll see for myself what the fuss is all about," quietly said the old man, massaging her tit with his left hand while the other crawled downwards to her clit.

"Mmmmm…." Rias squirmed, feeling him brush and tease against her tiny bump. Moreover, the way casually fondled her breast felt pleasing, especially since it was so possessive in trying to contain all of it within his fingers. She moaned aloud, announcing how good he was making her feel, but her pitch soon rose, as his fingers slipped inside her soaking wet pussy.

She was surprised to see him prodding her glands and tugging his fingers before pushing himself back in. She was even more shocked to see him scoop up the excess cum in her and brought it to her mouth, forcing her tongue to taste the mixed jizz of so many men. The bitter taste didn't surprise.

"Suck it up, you whore. These are the guys who had a field day with your pussy." Robert gave Rias little choice but suck and lick his fingers lewdly, as if it was a dick. And she licked it clean like the obedient slut she was.

His fingers left her mouth after she got every last bit and covered it with her spit. He was breathing shallowly yet again, but Robert already began directing his cock towards her pussy. Rias let out a soft sigh from his length parting her pussy lips. Before he could push in deeper, both of his hands started fondling her breasts, getting more aggressive as he nearly reached her womb.

Rias started feeling pressure on her groin once Robert got to a steady pace. She didn't shy away from vocalizing how pleasant it felt, but soon the wish to take a more active role formed in her mind.

As if reading her thoughts, Robert released her fat tits, albeit hesitantly, and lay flat on the floor, which prompted the woman to sit up. No words needed to be said for what she had to do. She placed her hands on her knees as her legs spread. A shiver ran across her body once she lifted herself up, brushing across his shaft, before plummeting back down.

"Ahhhhn…." Eyes closed, she savored the feeling of his dick completely buried by her cavern. It hit just the right spots, which made the very act so addictive. Carnal desires reached the forefront of her mind this time around. This time it was her forcing a cock into her sacred place. She desired it of her own volition, just as she desired to have a more dominant, possessing man, unlike Issei.

 _ **Shlick. Shlick.**_ She bounced on top of his cock. Each motion drove her wild. _**Shlick. Shlick. Shlick. Shlick.**_ She saw her tits jiggle around. It was such an erotic sight. It almost felt like she was in a porno. Nevertheless, she moved her hips, fully accepting her carnal desire to plunge deeper into her sluthood.

"That's right, ride me. Ride me for all your worth." Robert placed his hands on her hips and accompanied her rigorous movement.

"Fuck…" Rias gasped, tongue slipping from the corner of her lips. "So good…. Shoooo goohhd! Cock is the best!" As time progressed, her already scarce inhibitions dried out until all she could feel was heaven. Her hands reached all the way back behind her head, making a seductive display of her tits pushed out.

In moments, another cock charged forward, filling her agape mouth. She gave this newcomer a nice, slobbering blowjob while she rode Robert's cock with reckless abandon. Her tongue lapped at the stiff length after bobbing her head a number of times. She pushed her boobs up and sandwiched this eager shaft with its soft flesh. A groan followed, making her grin. She partnered the treatment with her lips swallowing the tip. The head felt the lapping of her tongue inside her mouth. She started taking it deeper now that she had no trouble deepthroating. Still, it was quite a challenge while riding someone's cock. It took her all just to not let the cock slip of her mouth.

After a few minutes, she felt the familiar throbbing before it sprung out. White, hot jizz shot out from the tip and landed on her face while the rest painted her boobs. The remnants trailed down and drew a line on her smooth stomach, coating her with the smell of a savory musk that got her head swimming.

Her hair, which captivated men throughout her life, was already soaked with sweat from all the depraved acts she had committed. It glistened against the bar lights and flicked off whenever she bobbed her entire body, very nearly escaping from his tip each time. The moment she felt Robert tensing up around his thighs, and his pelvis pushed upwards to meet her rear, she knew he wasn't going to last any longer.

Her head leaned back, and her back bent outward a little as she felt him slam against her one last time. Surprisingly enough, she reached her own orgasm at the same moment the first few spurts from his cock hit her cervix.

"Ahhhhhhhhhnnnn!" She shut her eyes and let the orgasm flow through. Her hands quivered on each side, holding her up against the floor. They balled into a fist when she felt the intense warmth in her pussy.

Robert panted and sweated a torrent. He let go of her hips and laid flat, completely breathless. After a moment, Rias got off and lied on her side.

The sex indeed stirred her up, but she wasn't given enough time to fully enjoy it. She got pulled up from her sitting position. Her vision spun around. Somebody grabbed her from behind, lifting her up. The strength required to do that was quite commendable. Her vision spun, and the thrill of someone doing as their will with her struck her. And her fears, or perhaps anticipation, was well-founded when she felt a hot, thick slab of meat smack her lower lips from below. In no time at all did this person penetrate her while holding her up.

"Unnggh!" She clenched her teeth, feeling the head poke the entrance to her womb repeatedly. "Haaahhh Hahh Haaahhh Hahhh!" Her mind went numb after several quick thrusts. She nearly fell off, but this person took hold of her wrists instead, dangling her body just a few feet away from the floor and leaving her with no choice but to wrap her legs around his thighs while relying on his cock to hold her lower body up.

"I'm going to fuck you until your ass is sore, your bitch!" His voice growled behind her, sending a shiver down her spine. He suspended her in mid-air while thrusting his hips back and forth, using her body as a mere puppet for him to fuck.

With this, Rias felt completely helpless. Her arms were pulled taut, and her tits swung wildly in an erotic display. Moreover, her strength waned as her pussy walls grew accustomed to the shape and thickness of his member. "Ahhh… so good! So good! It feels sooooo gooooood! My pussy is getting incredibly hot! Ahhhh! AHHHH! It hungers for your cock! It wants to be the perfect hole for you!" All will to fight back, not that she had a lot to begin with, was drained from her.

"That's right, I'll make your pussy into a subservient toy. You better be prepared, cause I'll knock you up if it's the last thing I do!" He bucked his hips even fiercer now, nearly sending Rias flying.

"Do it! Get this whore pregnant with your mighty cock!" Rias' lips formed a mindless smile. Streams excess drool continued running down her mouth to her chin. Her eyes stared towards heaven while covered in a dense fog. "AAaaaahhh! Fuck! I'm going to cum!"

He continued to brutally fuck her after she tensed and came hard. His hold didn't cease, only tightening.

"Ghh!" He gritted his teeth after a few minutes. Throughout their fucking, his gaze never turned away from her slutty body. Those huge, round globes that jiggled and flailed around like giant bugs were so arousing to look at, especially if it's through him being rough on her. The hot juices she dispensed spilled out from the narrow gaps of her slit and came down on the floor. It was like a vivid dream that this woman was whoring herself out.

"Fuck, I didn't think I'd reach my limit so soon." He let out shallow grunts while continuing to toy with her. "Is it my old age, or is it because your cunt just feels too good?!" _**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_ He sent powerful thrusts which sent her bouncing around against his pelvis. "Ahhhh take it! I swear this will knock you up!"

"Yesssssss! Please dump your cum inside! Get me pregnant with all you have!" Rias moaned with great joy. Her pussy was trembling, eager for the load that was on its way. She got wet just by thinking about it.

"Gladly!" The man pumped one last time, completely sheathing his imposing shaft fully. The force it brought made the sexy woman experience a shockwave of pleasure. His hold of her wrists tightened considerably, intent to not let her go and escape his wrath.

Nothing qualified as earth-shattering as the orgasm she experienced at that moment. Every single drop made it past her innermost entrance. She could just feel it. The strange thrill it brought made her head feel weightless.

"Gahhhhhhh! Shiiiit!" He gasped, his entire body trembling. "Your cunt is better than my wife's!"

The devil stretched out her tongue as the orgasm seemed to last an eternity. Her entire body shivered upon releasing wave after wave, still being held up by his strong hands. There were voices around whispering how awesome the show was. After several moments, the two of them finally collapsed, exhausted. The hands binding her wrists let go at the same time her legs on hooked him. She found herself on her side after being pushed off while the man who came inside her laid down next to her.

She could still feel the warm mixture of juices tricking out of her loose vagina while she took deep breaths. Her vision still spun, until exhaustion finally gripped her and she blacked out.

"Nnn…" Rias weekly murmured once she came to. She glanced around with her head still resting on the floor, her body on its side with cum in different places, making for an erotic sight. She mustn't have been out for long because the rest of the guys were sitting on the floor, resting and drinking water. The man beside her, Richard, was dozing off. There was a glass an arm's reach from her, which she drank without eagerly because her throat was so parched and full of sticky residue. It was like a blessing. The cold glass of water soothed her, and drips of it fell unto her naked chest.

A few more minutes of relaxing, and her gaze moved down her body. As always, she quickly recovered and was already mixing some thoughts. Her body, though sweaty, looked so appealing. It had a certain mystic appeal now after having experienced that depraved event. But still, she wasn't through with them yet.

The guys had formed a circle around the floor, chatting occasionally. They must have been spent after all that sex. But they seem completely recovered now.

Smirking, she gave them a suggestive look. Her hands brushed over her folded thighs. She shifted her legs ever so slightly so they could the back of her legs and ass. "I hope your boys aren't calling the night now," she purred. Their eyes turned towards her, immediately looking at her sweet, delicious thighs. She must've looked like a complete bombshell slut to them. "Because I sure don't think I'll get pregnant from how little you guys came inside me."

They stared, slack jawed, for quite some time. Processing what she just uttered must be a hurdle for their aged minds. Still, she liked their reactions. Teasing, after all, was one of her greatest delights.

"Are you kidding?" Clifford said with a dumbfounded look. "N-not that I mind however."

William was already standing up, an amused grin on his face. "I don't mind either. Let's teach this bitch a lesson she won't forget."

Rias chuckled. That was what she wanted. To be put in her place. To be the center of attention of these handsome men. She stretched out her arms, wading through the bush of crimson red hair that framed her, while watching the daunting figure approach, cock at the ready. Insatiable was the word best to describe her. She no longer seeked her husband's company, but the warmth of a satisfying dick. She tugged at her pussy lip with her finger, unveiling the hot tunnel she wanted filled up.

And William wanted it just as much, if not more. He got down behind her and spread out her legs, hooking one along his shoulder while the other was beneath him. He jerked his shaft a couple of times while staring her in the eye. The look he shot at her told how dead serious he was, which was only met by Rias smiling playfully.

"You can do whatever you want with me," she said with a tone that liked a challenge. "Just give me a satisfying fuck."

"That's the plan," he replied without missing a beat. He held his cock over her pussy lips and began sliding the head across the entrance. He clenched his teeth while watching her reaction. "This pussy of yours will no longer belong to that Issei guy. You'll come back here before you know it, and when you do, we'll give you a wild ride."

"Are you just gonna talk?" Rias bit her lip as her hand latched onto her tit and squeezed tit. "Or are we gonna do this?" She shivered from the teasing motion, which made her grow wet by the second. It was a nice feeling, except it didn't fulfill the role of gratifying her.

"You're a funny woman. I like that, but women don't talk back, they just spread their legs so us guys can turn them into cocksluts." He finally pushed past her outer lips with a slow moving shove of his groin. "Unnghhh…. It was short, but I missed the feeling of your pussy."

"Ahhhh guhhh!" Her body squirmed as he reached further inside. The sensation made her fingernails scrape against the floor. She breathed and finally got accustomed to the feeling after a while. She hadn't tried this position before, yet it easily ranked as one of the best. Having her legs spread out like a bow was an entire new experience.

William tried to start out slow, perhaps a way to make her swoon into a love-making session, yet what it only managed to do was make the devil thirst for something rougher. Her pussy was so slick that his cock slid forward and back like an oiled piston.

"Nnnnn…." Her muffled moans kept escaping her sealed mouth. She fondled her boobs while watching him increase his pace. The fondling eventually turned into pinching her nipples and rubbing the tiny nub, eliciting even more lewd moans from her. The rubbing eventually turned into sucking her own tit, which was accompanied by her licking her nipple in circles. The sight no doubt made for a fantasy-inducing stimulator for these men, and now she saw the others shifting to watch her. Being watched was well and good, but she came here to get fucked.

Thankfully William hit his stride, holding her upraised thigh like a pivot and impaling her over and over again. He got even better at hitting just the right spots, which got her crying aloud.

 _ **Slap. Slap. Slap.**_ The sounds of their flesh slapping together reverberated across the floor.

"I'll make you my bitch, just you wait." He groaned, putting even more pressure. Rias could only take what he had to offer. The force of his thrust sent her moving little by little until William put a stop to it by securing her thigh against his body. His pace rose immediately, and in no time at all was he pistoning her.

The fire in her lower area grew steadily. "Ahh ahh ahhh ahhh ahh!" She reached down helped the stimulation further by rubbing her clit with two fingers and fondling her breast. She let her voice carry all the way to the opposite side of the room due to how good she felt. Their sweat mingled together when drops from his arms landed on her nude figure.

In a matter of moments she was feeling the beginning of several short orgasms. As if that wasn't enough, Clifford descended on her face and jerked his massive shaft in front of her face. It didn't last long however, as he moved it to dive down her lips once he was fully erect. She had little choice in the matter and took the cock willingly. Her tongue came out of its idleness and began slithering around his skin from head to base. The man shivered notably once she went a full round trip on his dick followed by her sucking him in earnest.

The spit roast did little to quench the growing fire down the pit of her stomach, yet it was enough for her to orgasm one more time. Her entire body moved in different directions each time, being pushed and pulled.

Clifford started moving. Pressing his balls against her lips. Unable to contain his excitement, he grabbed hold of her head and shoved his full length inside her with eager and fearless energy. The way he tugged her head made her vision shake. It didn't help that she was being railed from behind.

"I can't believe your mouth is as good as your pussy!" Clifford gasped, rubbing his length against her lips. "I have no idea why such a married woman is being neglected! It's a crime I tell you!"

"Yeah, that guy who's been neglecting her doesn't know what he's missing!" William smiled like a ferocious beast in heat. His eyes had a glint that told her he would do anything to her.

Unable to withstand their assault, Rias did her best to suck and lick Clifford's fat cock while following William's thrusts with the buck of her hips. The action had a strange feel to it. She wouldn't have believed she was capable of something so erotic had it been her yesterday. But now she was doing it perfectly, like some seasoned call girl. But she knew the difference between her and a whore was that she wasn't doing this for money but because she truly loved it. She was drunk with cock and couldn't live without one.

The men continued to howl and speak depriving descriptions about her. She got used to that already. Still, it didn't stop her from feeling hot and aroused.

She once again felt the familiar signs of an orgasm incoming from the haphazard motions that William created. His jaw clenched tight against his front teeth, and his noticeable bare arms flexed with tension.

Rias had a lewd, almost dumb, expression strewn about her messy features. Thinking that she made them orgasm so many times was gratifying. The pleasure of being used like this was so addictive.

Not a moment later did William lean forward, ragged breaths escaping his lips. His cock throbbed and writhed like a living being, using her caverns as something like a nesting ground. It salivated at the prospect of feeling her womb, and she desired just that.

Rias felt his swollen arms let go of her thighs as he bent forward, pushing himself deep until she felt him touch her womb's entrance. The corners of her mouth let out drool, as her mind plunged into a world of bliss. Her pussy walls clenched tight against this rock-hard cock, making him moan even louder. She braced herself to accept his seed willingly.

"Here it comes!" he announced. "Take it! Take it all! I swear I'll knock you up with this!" The way he said that made her think she was utterly desperate, which aroused her even more. In moments, he was pulsating within her. "I'll dump everything inside whether you like it or not!"

"Oh yeah! Do as you like! Hold nothing back and give it to me!" Rias managed to escape the blowjob just to howl her ecstasy. "Fill me up with your hot seed! Make me your woman!" Her voice carried a powerful tone to it. It was completely drenched in careless intent.

"That's what I like to hear!" William casted a shadow over her frail, sweating body and shot load after load in her eager chamber.

Rias let loose an exuberant cry laced with a deep sultry tone for several seconds. The duration might've been shorter than that, yet with the explosion of pleasure dampening her mind, she couldn't distinguish between an instant and eternity. She clenched her butt around his shaft as her entire body stiffened from the continuous pleasurable waves hitting her sensitive spot.

"Hahhhh ahhhh!" She continued to moan as the man thrusted shallowly, getting every last drop out of his balls. Her body contracted and relaxed in different areas, while her eyes were shut.

William remained like that, trying to dry out his balls with her tightening pussy. It proved effective, perhaps, since it didn't take long for him to finally pull out, beads of their cum dripping from his tip and coating her lower lips with a glistening layer.

"That's quite the performance." Clifford clapped, watching the woman fall on her back.

Rias was sprawled out across the floor. His words barely managed to enter her ears over the sound of thumping from her heart. The surroundings felt scalding while her body contained a bundle of volatile energy.

"Damn it, you're so hot." Clifford moved from his sitting position. He stopped short of her fine looking ass. As he gazed at her goddess-like body, he stroke his massive erection until it looked stiffer than steel. "Would be a waste if I don't get to feel every hole of your body."

Rias' listless eyes watched him pull her by the thighs to get her closer. His incredible musk entered her nose, arousing her with its thick scent. He leaned forward and shocked her when he pushed into her other entrance.

"Ghhh! It's so tight. Did you really get fucked here earlier?" He gritted his teeth.

"Nnhhhh!" Rias winced when his girth pushed her anus wide. She felt an incredible amount of pressure. Her instincts strained to clench against that rigidness.

"Haa haa…" Clifford pulled himself back halfway through before plunging forward yet again, this time even deeper.

The sensation of her asshole being plundered made her back arch and her arms swinging upwards before laying on either side of her head. Her pose was nothing short of sexy. With her crimson hair all over the place, and her round breasts shaking like a pair of water balloons. It helped elevate Clifford's arousal after staring at her gorgeous for some time.

He started going in and out at a much higher rate, basically scraping her back door, except the walls had already been lubricated, and his cock had received a nice blowing from her a while ago. It was slippery enough to piston her, but she clenched her hole so tightly that he was having a rough time. Yet, this didn't seem to dissuade the old gentlemen, as he kept up his face, determined to get her loose.

"Still your ass is as nice as your pussy. Everything about you is so slutty." He grunted, putting more effort into his movements.

She agreed with him. Her body was the perfect tool to make any man driven with lust. She might've been conscious of that from the start but didn't want to admit it. But now that she made all these men want to fuck her so much, she accepted it as law. And that made one thing clear.

"Yesssss! I'm so fucking slutty and horny! I want to be subject to your fantasies when you jerk off! It just feels so liberating not to think about anything but cock!" She yelled out with an expression of pure joy, her hands folding behind her head. "Fuck me! Ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahh! That's it, fuck me in the ass! Use all my holes!"

She could never recall a time where she acted in such a vulgar manner. Although she acted like a tease around her husband to get him in the mood, this was the first time where she took a step further and truly became a mindless, servile fuckpet.

"I like that look on your face! You are becoming more charming as you become sexier!" Clifford brought his cock even further, sending electricity tingling across her spine. With his fat hands on either side of her waist, he had no trouble manipulating her body around.

In mere moments, Rias could only feel bliss. There was no longer pain from her asshole, as it was now gaping wide just like her pussy. Her ass now felt like fire. It was making noticeable lewd sounds with each of his thrusts.

The exchange lasted well past their expectations. Both seemed to have improved their stamina. Them having cummed multiple times was a big help.

"Ahnnn ahhhn hahhhh…." Rias moaned and let loose a plethora of sexualized voices painted in pure lust, while her bewitching smile didn't fade. It probably enticed Clifford a whole lot because he looked flustered and eager to send her to heaven.

"So damn good…" He said with a scratchy voice. She wouldn't believe he was at an old age if he was so full of energy. Not to mention the great slab of meat he possessed.

But after a few more moments, Rias surprised him by pushing him and exchanging their positions. He halted his pumping and stared wide-eyed at the buxom woman straddling him. Obviously, he knew nothing about her capabilities, so it was understandable that he'd be surprised about her strength. She grinned, savoring the shock in his eyes. Her hand dove and grabbed his cock, rubbing it a few times and feeling it pulse. He sighed at the sensation, but Rias was far from done yet. She took it out with a pop before placing right against her pussy lips.

"Hahhhnnn…" Soothing moans came out of her shaking lips as she grinded against his length. He didn't seem to have a problem with having been interfered with. The sudden switch in their roles might have been just he was looking for because he allowed her to do as she pleased.

He groaned when her slender fingers brushed against his cock head. Teasing him was fun, but Rias had something else in mind as well.

Without any more delay, she put that cock right into her pussy. She shivered in delight upon feeling the head submerge into her soaking entrance. But unlike before her cunt wasn't as tight. It had become much looser thanks to all these men.

"Fuck!" Clifford groaned once she got all of him inside. His hands landed on her hips as her ass descended on his balls. He moved, feeling the soft baggage of her rear, and moaned after squeezing them tightly.

Rias rose and fell, sweat trickling down the middle of her chest. She repeated the action, growing faster, until she was finally riding his cock. A look of arousal was strewn about her face while she bounced on top of him. Her hair flailed, and her breasts jiggled wildly.

"Uhhh uhh uhh hahhhh so good. So fucking good." She moaned aloud, accompanying the manly grunts of her partner. He squeezed at her tighter than ever. Bucking her hips, she felt the head of his dick prod the entrance to her womb, sending waves of pleasure across her body.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed and continued for how long until both them finally tensed. Rias went even faster. Pleasure from fucking the girthy manhood filled her mind with sweet delusions and euphoria. She abandoned all reason and moaned like a bitch in heat.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Clifford clenched his teeth and latched onto her hips, pulling her down.

"Uuuuhhhhh!" Rias spilled out her tongue the moment he forced open her cervix, burying his cock into her deepest chamber. She got goosebumps followed by the hot sensation of her orgasm. At that same moment Clifford throbbed noticeably inside her, then he spurted out what could possibly be the thickest load that anyone had ever given her. She felt her insides completely stuffed. The temperature in their surroundings seemed to explode.

It took another moment before she felt his hold loosen. Her legs lost their strength, then she toppled backwards, his cock slipping out of her hole. She breathed heavily. Nothing in her life aroused her more than riding someo stranger's manhood out of her own free will, and she absolutely loved it. The high didn't fade until after several moments of panting. Her vision grew blurry. She must've been more tired than she thought. She wanted to sit up, but couldn't find the energy to do it. There were also the effects of the drinks. Alcohol's effects didn't fade at all. She laid back down, feeling her eyes grew heavy. Before she knew it, she blanked out.

When she opened her eyes again, although still with a bit of difficulty, the surroundings were awfully dark. She saw all the guys lying on their sides, fast asleep. Perhaps the alcohol finally caught up to them after hours of fucking. Their old bodies needed a break. She almost felt sorry that she had to drain all their balls.

Rias stood up soundlessly. Most of the lights were off, but she still found all her clothes. Although she was covered with sweat from head to toe, not to mention all the semen these guys covered her in. Even her hair was sticky and laced with it. Sighing, she proceeded towards her clothes, tucked away on top of the counter. Getting there was trickier than she expected because her senses were still rocky, and she stumbled a few times.

Once she was there, she put on the tight skirt and blazer along with her underwear, though she still stumbled a few times. All the movement caused her to trip occasionally. The clothes felt sticky and uncomfortable against her skin. She wanted to head home as soon as possible and take a shower. The feeling of her pussy completely filled with jizz was also hard to ignore. She looked down at her groin and noticed a few drops escaping from her. She wondered whether she really would get pregnant despite the very low chance due to her nature as a devil. Whatever the outcome, it was sure to be quite amusing, she thought as she patted her belly.

Then once she was clothed, she took one last look around. Truly it was one incredibly wild night. She gave herself up and became a completely different woman, one that enjoyed sex in its most carnal and purest form, no longer caring about that negligent Issei of hers. She wouldn't be forgetting about it any time soon, in fact a repeat wasn't out of the question, as long as it's for another night.

Stepping forward, she stumbled on Clifford, the man celebrating his birthday. He had a satisfied look on his face even while he was sleeping. She stood next to him. Seeing him completely pacified brought a grin onto her face, then an idea came to mind. In one swift motion, she bent over, hooking her thumbs around her thong and pulling them all the way down to her ankles, while swaying her hips alluringly. She slipped the underwear out of her feet and looked at it. She had worn it for Issei, but now it was just another piece of lingerie. Smiling, she tossed flimsy material at the old man's chest.

"A present for giving me such a good time," she said with a sultry tone. Before she turned around, she blew him a kiss, then walked forward towards the entrance, cum running down her legs. It was truly a life-changing experience, one that would completely change her married life forever. She mused when she would go back. Perhaps next weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do polls every month. Check out my profile for details.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anonymous commission.
> 
> I do polls every month plus commissions. Check out my profile for details.


End file.
